Being Human
by noble4259
Summary: Jaune is nearly killed from a White Fang bomb when protecting Pyrrha. In order to save his life, Geppeto Polendina, must greenlight the experimental Genji initiative. Jaune becomes a cyborg with amazing abilities, but has to wrestle with the fact that he is now more machine than man. In order to accept what he has now become, he needs to learn what it means to be human.
1. On Death's Door

**This is my new story Idea! An Overwatch/Rwby crossover! See what you all think! Also! This is not the deciding factor for the poll I made! I wanted to make this because I had the idea and wanted get it made! No telling when I'll update it but we'll see how it does! Read and review!**

 **(12 hours before Jaune's Procedure)**

My team, Ruby's and Penny were assigned to a joint mission. Our mission was to attack a white fang base that had a bomb strong enough to blow up half of Vale and disarm it.

The bullhead dropped us off a good distance away from the base. "How much farther to the base Penny?"

"Only two miles friend Jaune! We will have Team RWBY attack the base from the front and have your team go in to disarm the bomb." Penny stated happily.

"Uh why are we going to disarm the bomb? None of us know how to do that!"

Penny smiled, "I will be with you and your team friend Jaune! I will be the one to diffuse the bomb!"

I relaxed a bit and sighed in relief.

A little bit later we were outside the White Fang base. Penny ordered Team RWBY to get into position to attack the front of the base. They all nodded and Ruby set up a sniping position on a ridge. Yang and Weiss covertly sneaked down to the entrance and waited for Penny's order. Blake was on top of a tower waiting for the signal.

We followed penny to the back of the base and she gave Ruby the order. They started to attack simultaneously and Penny blew a hole through the wall. We charged in and started taking out White Fang grunts, I knocked out three grunts with my shield and slashed another with my sword, Pyrrha charged in and threw her shield around like a disc with her semblance. She knocked out a whole group by herself while I went to work on a few others. I saw Nora smashing a few through the wall and Ren was peppering a squad with gunfire. Penny was throwing her swords around the room, sweeping White Fang all over the place and destroying any weapons they tried to use. We knocked out all the White Fang and approached a locked door.

"Nora? Please do the honors." I asked her with a smirk.

She smiled maniacally and swung Magnhild right into the door. It smashed in and we entered. The bomb was there and Penny walked up to disarm it.

She started typing on a wrist scroll and scanned the bomb. Her eyes widen, "This isn't the right bomb! It's only large enough to destroy the base!"

I looked at her in shock when the wall in front of us exploded.

Roman Torchwick stepped out of the hole with three huge White Fang goons. "Well kiddies! You were wrong! Oh I'm so glad I'll be able to get rid of both of your pesky teams! You kids have been a thorn in my side for far too long so guess what? We activated that bomb as soon as you got into the room and if you try to disarm it? It will go off! Not much time left! Now you three behemoths, knock em around until the bomb goes off."

The three surged forward and started attacking. One smashed the ground at Ren's feet and he rolled away. Nora went to smash her hammer into the guy but another hit her hard and she fell to the ground unconscious. These guys were stupid strong.

"How in the hell are they so strong?!"

One started to chuckle, "Torchwick gave us a pill that multiplied our strength. The downside is that it will kill us. We don't care though, because we will rid this world of another filthy huntsman team!"

The guy smashed down at my shield and I buckled down under the blow. I heard Pyrrha scream my name and she charged at the brute who had me pinned. She flipped over the goon and sliced at his arm. He screamed in agony, let me go and tried to staunch the blood.

"What did you do Pyr?" She looked at me, "I infused my aura into my blade and was able to cut him. So do the same and we can escape!" I started following her lead and we slashed at the guy with ferocity. He tried to block us with a piece of rubble but I ran in and sliced his hand off. He screamed again and Pyrrha sliced off his arm. He fell to the ground and we saw that Penny was dealing with one of the others. Another one snuck up on Pyrrha and threw her against the bomb.

She fell down in a heap unconscious from the blow, "PYRRHA!" I screamed in rage and charged the brute. He swung around at me while I dodged and hacked at the bastard. I hear him start to breathe heavily and he smashes a column that brought down a part of the building on top of us. The guy falls down in a heap lifeless. I realize how bad mine and Pyrrhas situation is. I pick her up and try to find an opening but there is none. She groans in pain while I hold her and tell her she's gonna be okay.

"Jaune! Pyrrha! Are you okay?! That bombs gonna go off in any second!" Ren yelled in worry from outside the rubble.

"Me and Pyrrha are trapped Ren! There's no way out! I'm gonna protect Pyrrha with my aura!"

"NO! I'm not losing you! We'll save you two! Just hold on!"

"Friend Ren! We cannot stay! Nora is unconscious and the bomb will go off at any moment! I hate to say this but we must run if we are to live!" Penny speaks up to ren.

"Stay alive Jaune! You hear me?! Stay alive!" He runs with Penny and Nora. I hold Pyrrha tight.

I hear the timer counting down when I start to envelope Pyrrha in my aura. I feel tears start leaking out. It starts to brighten and I feel like something is happening to my aura. Pyrrha stirs awake, "Jaune? What's going on? Why are you crying?" I hold her tight and speak, "We're trapped Pyr. That brute buried us in rubble and the bombs gonna go off. I'm surrounding you with my aura so you will survive!" I look at her with a sad smile and she starts to protest, "NO JAUNE! I'm not losing you! We'll go together!" I shake my head. "It's already done Pyrrha. I'm too late to say this but I love you Pyrrha, ever since the dance I've started to love you. Live for me." I pull her into a kiss and wait for the explosion.

It goes off and my vision goes black. I hear Pyrrha screaming my name and then silence.

* * *

 **And that's my sneak peak for my new crossover story! This will be my new story to make when I'm not working on AKRAWS. See what you think and hope you all enjoy! Noble out!**


	2. Back From The Brink

**Author's Note: Whoo! Another chapter done! This won't be updated as fast as AKRAWS but I will do my best to get chapters o** **ut! I need to plan this a bit more so I can make the story better. Hope you all enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

Pyrrha woke up in a daze. She looked around at the remnants of the White Fang base and saw that it was utterly decimated. She felt a a weight on top of her and she looked to see what it was.

Her eyes widened in horror as she was met with the sight of Jaune wounded terribly. She lifted him off of her and gently laid him down on the ground. He lost all of his limbs except his left arm, his chest was burnt and his face was bleeding. She then started to panick, "Jaune?! Jaune?! Please don't leave me! Jaune!" She felt his pulse and she felt a faint beat. Hope flooded through her as she screamed for help.

She found some tattered clothing and started to tear them up so she could bandage the wounds to stop them from bleeding. A few minutes later, Penny, Nora, Ren and team RWBY came to her cry's for help. They all gasp in horror and shock at the sight of Jaune's mutilated body.

"Jaune is still alive everyone! Please! We need to get him an aura booster and bring him to a hospital!"

Ren stepped forward with an aura booster from his med bag. Pyrrha nodded in thanks and stabbed Jaune with the needle. He weakly groaned at the pain and Pyrrha saw Ruby crying terribly while being comforted by Yang. Weiss was visibly shaking at the site of Jaune's form and Blake lowered her head in sadness.

Penny stepped forward, "Pyrrha? Jaune will not survive if we go to a hospital. His wounds are too great. The aura booster will help him survive but this requires something more than a doctor."

"What can we do Penny?! He's dying in front of us!"

Penny grabbed Pyrrha's shoulder and continued, "My father can save him. He can make sure that Jaune survives from this."

Pyrrha's face brightened in hope, "How far is he away?"

"About two hours if we get onto the dustplane I called. It just landed in the clearing over there. It's the fastest one Atlas has ever created and will get us to my father's lab quickly."

Pyrrha said thank you to Penny and her, Nora and Ren picked up Jaune. They ran to the ship and the medic on board hooked Jaune up to an IV and heart monitor. The IV sent small amounts of aura booster into Jaune to make sure he doesn't flatline. The boosters were doing good work. Jaune's aura was starting to kick in and heal the burns on his chest and face. The stumps where his limbs were blown off weren't bleeding through Pyrrha's bandages so it was healing there as well. Pyrrha held onto Jaunes remaining hand and begged him to stay alive.

 **(Two hours later, Geppeto Polendina's lab)**

Geppeto was examining a new weapon that he was designing. It was a blue katana that was supposed to absorb aura to make it cut through Grimm and metal easier. He then heard his scroll ring and saw that it was his daughter Penny. He answered and was met with his daughter yelling, "Father! I need you to prepare the science team to initiate survival cybernetics! We have an injured huntsman that is in critical condition."

Geppeto immediately gathered his team and prepared the lab for the patient. Not five minutes after getting done talking to Penny, she bursts in with seven other huntsman in training. He saw the form of the wounded boy and shook his head.

"Normal cybernetics won't be enough Penny my dear. The wounds are too extensive and he's only hanging on by a thread!"

"Then what can we do father?!" Penny yelled in worry.

"We need to activate Experimental procedure, code-name Genji Initiative!" Geppeto stated and his team scurried around to get the resources for the procedure.

A redheaded girl walked up to him, "Sir?! You're going to use my partner as a test subject?!"

Geppeto shook his head, "My dear girl. Your partners wounds are too extensive for normal cybernetic procedures! This is the only chance he has for staying alive! I'm sorry but you and your fellow friends need to wait outside while we work!"

Pyrrha was about to protest when Ren grabbed her shoulder, "Pyrrha. We need to let them work. We're only going to get in the way. All we can do now is pray to Oum that Jaune survives."

Pyrrha looks down at Jaune who is barely breathing and already is hooked up to a myriad of different machines. She bent down and kissed Jaune. "Please live Jaune. Please don't die!" She walked with Ren and they sat outside the lab.

She started to break down and cry that it was her fault that Jaune was dying. She felt a hand clasp her shoulder and Ren was staring down at her. "It's not your fault Pyrrha! Jaune wanted to save you and he knew what the consequences were! Don't blame yourself for what Jaune did and just hope he survives alright?" She nodded and calmed down. Everyone was silently praying for the best.

 **(Ten hours later)**

The wait was agonizing for the group. Pyrrha was shaking uncontrollably in worry. Nora was hugging Ren and hoping that Jaune would make it. Ren was thinking of every possible outcome and hoping it was one that had Jaune living. Team RWBY wasn't much better. Yang started hitting a wall in anger util her fist smashed through it, Ruby was trying yo calm down Yang and was praying for the best, Weiss was reminiscing on how she had treated Jaune in the past so badly and swore that she would be nicer to him and hoped that he survived. Blake had rage in her thoughts as it was proven once more, the White Fang proved to become more terrible and ruthless than ever. She swore that she would hunt down the White Fang operation in Vale and put a stop to it.

Geppeto finally walked through the door with bloody gloves and sighed tiredly. Everyone stood up and waited for him to tell if Jaune made it.

He looked at all of them and spoke, "Your friend is stabilized and has survived. He is out of the water and will hopefully wake up soon."

All of them screamed in joy and thanked Geppeto for saving their friend. He stopped them and spoke again, "You all need to learn and realize that he has changed considerably now. He is now more machine than man so you all need to be wary of this."

They all nodded in understanding and walked into the lab. Jaune was laying on the table in what looked like an armored suit that made him look like a ninja. Pyrrha walked up and looked at Jaune's face. A helmet was layed next to him and it would cover his entire face when he put it on. He had a few scars on his face but he still looked like the same Jaune she alway knew. She stroked his hair and looked at Geppeto with tears. "Thank you Mr. Polendina. Thank you for saving my partner!" Geppeto smiled at her and looked at everyone. "We outfitted him with experimental cybernetics that are even more advanced than what the Atlas military has. We attached the cybernetics to the limbs that he lost and we covered the rest of his body in removable armor. We needed replace half of his chest cavity with cybernetics because there was too much damage. His right side is now completely cybernetic and as you see the left side still has his arm and chest. The armor that is on his human limbs and characteristics can be removed. Oh! His reproductive organs also were undamaged in the blast as well." The girls blushed a bit at that last part and everyone nodded in understanding. They heard a groan and saw that Jaune was starting to wake up.

Pyrrha ran over to him and stared at Jaune as he opened his eyes. "Pyrrha?" She nodded happily with tears dropping onto him. He continued to speak with a smile, "I saved you. I'm so glad your okay." He reaches to touch her cheek with his right arm and see that it's no longer human, but machine. "What the hell?" He stood up and looked down at his body. He ran over to a mirror and stared at his form. His eyes widened in horror and realized that he was now more machine than human.


	3. What Have I Become?

**Author's note: Another chapter of Being Human done! It's a little on the short side but I'm working on planning ahead. Thank you all so much for all the support and love this fic has already gotten! Read and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rwby or Overwatch! All rights to the characters and properties belong to Roosterteeth and Blizzard!**

* * *

Jaune looked at his body in shock and hate. "Oh my Oum. What the hell have I become?"

Pyrrha walked forward and grabbed Jaune's hand. "It was the only way to save you Jaune! You were too injured and these augmentations was the only option we had!"

He looked at her with sadness, "How can you love someone that is now more machine than man?! I'm a freak! I...I can't feel with these metal arms! They don't have any warmth! My body feels like it's at war with itself!" He yelled in anger and sadness.

Jaune let go of Pyrrha's hand and fell to floor on his knees with his head in his hands. "How can I accept that I am now more man than machine?"

Geppetto stepped forward, "Look Jaune, I understand why you feel like this, but this was the ONLY way to save you."

Jaune looked at him with understanding. "I understand why you all did it. I know you all wanted me to live and I love you all for saving I hate what has happened to me. I feel as though my soul and aura is split in two. As if it is at war with itself. How am I supposed to be at peace?"

Geppetto spoke again, "Why don't you give you new limbs a chance Jaune? You'll be surprised at just how much stronger you've become. I just made this new blade specifically for when we would have to use the Genji initiative once more."

He stepped forward and gave Jaune the katana. Jaune unsheathed the blade and looked at its form. He felt the edge and noticed just how sharp it was. "What is the blade called?" Jaune asked questionably. Geppetto spoke once more, "I call it the Dragonblade. It's supposed to absorb a small amount of the users aura which sharpens the blade even further. Your right arm also spawns ninja stars at your command. I also added your weapon that you had on you. The sheath is fitted onto your lower back so you can easily pull out your normal sword and transforming shield."

Jaune pulled out Crocea Mors and felt comfort in knowing that it was undamaged from the explosion.

Jaune sighed and sheath his family heirloom. "Alright Mr. Polendina. Let's see what these cybernetics can do."

 **(Facility testing arena)**

Jaune was standing at the end of an obstacle course with Dragonblade, Crocea Mors and his helmet on. It gave him a heads up display that monitored his aura levels, his cybernetics power, gave him a marker to aim with and shuriken ammo counter. He sighed in nervousness and waited for Geppetto's test. Everyone watched in anxiousness and worry since Jaune seemed to be so broken up about what he has now become.

Geppeto starts the timer for the course and speaks, "You must traverse the course without touching the ground and destroy all hostiles you encounter!"

Jaune looked up at Geppetto in disbelief and felt and electrical current run through him. He jumps onto a nearby wall and embeds Dragonblade inot it to stay off the ground. Jaune noticed how he was able to stab the blade all the way down to the hilt with relative ease. His mind went on auto-pilot and he pulled out the blade. He started to run on the wall with one hand and spotted the first drone. It shot at him with deadly accuracy, but he dodged every shot in mid-air and embedded a shuriken right into the bots head. Everyone in the observation deck looked at Jaunes display in shock and surprise. He continued to jump from wall to wall with amazing agility and grace. He catapulted off of one wall and pulled out Crocea Mors to bisect a bot in half. He propelled himself off of the dead bot and ran back onto the wall.

Geppetto smiled at jaune's performance and decided to up the difficulty. He brought in an Atlesian Paladin mark two for Jaune to fight.

"Your new task is to destroy the paladin." Geppetto ordered. Everyone looked at him in shock and were about to protest when Jaune charged the paladin with blinding speed. Dragonblade's edge lit up blue and Jaune slashed an arm off the paladin. It responded with a barrage of missiles that Jaune threw shurikens at to prevent them from hitting him. One got through and he grabbed onto it in mid-air then threw it back at the paladin. It sparked and started to shoot it's machine guns at Jaune. He brought up Dragonblade once more and deflected every bullet that would've hit him, back at the paladin. Dragonblade started to glow and Jaune screamed words that just came to his mind as he slashed at the paladin, "Ryuujin no ken wo kurae!"

Jaune was behind the paladin and swiped his blade to the right. It stood there for a few seconds before it completely fell in two. Jaune sheathed Dragonblade and took off his helmet. "I won't deny that these new limbs are amazing. But I still don't know if I'll ever except them." He whispered to himself in fear.

He walked up to where everyone was at and they were all cheering. Pyrrha ran up and hugged him and he returned her hug.

Jaune looked at Pyrrha with a loving gaze and she grabbed his head to pull him in for a kiss. He returned it just as passionately and everyone was smiling at the two having such a tender moment. They broke away and Pyrrha spoke, "I don't care what you've become Jaune. I will love you no matter what." He smiled a little sadly at her and responded, "I love you too Pyrrha and I know you'll accept me for what I now am. The question is though, can I accept what I've become?"

* * *

 **And Done! I know that this chapter is a little short but I need to try and plan this one out more than AKRAWS. Hope you all understand! Read and Review**


	4. A Friend Turned Enemy

**Author's note: Thought I'd crank out another chapter. This chapter is where the fic reveals another character.**

 **Response to anonymous reviwers**

 **Moon Man: No one will be. You'll see what happens later in the story**

 **R01: His semblance is what it is in the show. It's been revealed enough that it is some sort of shield. How do you think he and Pyrrha survived the blast?**

 **Guest: I'm making more!**

 **(Down a road leading to Mistral)**

Mike Yacidian traveled down the road to Mistral. Ozpin assigned him with the task of finding out what he could about the queen and her inner circle. As he went down the road, he thought back to how his life was going for the past five months. _"Well I became an assistant professor at Beacon, got a kick ass girlfriend that can kick ass with just her fists, found out more as to why my clan was killed and became part of Ozpin's circle."_ He had come to Ozpin five months ago with knowledge that the maidens were indeed real and that there was someone that controlled Grimm. Ozpin asked Mike how he knew all of this. He responded with that his father told him the maidens were real and before his clan was decimated, that there was someone pulling the strings of the attack. He started dating Yang when she asked him to spar with her and when she smashed him into a wall it was love at first sight. Their relationship grew and they officially became a couple. The two had a strong bond and she helped fill in the holes left from his family's deaths.

He continued walking down the road when he felt a presence start running behind him. He unsheathed his ancestral blade Yacidian and turned around to block the blow from the oncoming stranger. The stranger was a man with a crazed look on his face and had two wrist blades with gun barrels. He pushed the crazed man away and the guy started to cackle madly.

"Oh I already like you! You're strong and have a killer intent! Isn't he Hazel?"

Mike's eyes widened in shock and he sensed another presence behind him. Standing there was a massive man who had a serious look. "Tyrian, we have our orders."

Tyrian cackled with joy, "I know! I just wanted to have a good fight! The queen will be happy with us when we take you away!"

Mike's eyes widen in shock, "The Queen? You mean Salem?!" Tyrian laughed again and nodded his head.

Mike smiled a bit evilly and spoke in a low voice, "Well then. I guess I'll be able to get my answers. I'll kill one of you and torture the other for the location of that bitch!"

Tyrian looked at Hazel, "Shall we take him?" Tyrian spoke and Hazel nodded. They charged at Mike and he met them halfway.

 **(Beacon)**

Ozpin sat at his desk with anxiety and worry. Two of his top first year huntsman teams and the newest member of his inner circle haven't reported back. He started to fear the worst but felt relieved when he answered his scroll with Ruby Rose on the other end. "Ms. Rose! It's good to know you're okay. Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone's okay Headmaster, but we did suffer a casualty."

Ozpin slumped down when he heard this, "Who did we lose?" He asked with sorrow.

"We didn't lose anyone Headmaster, Jaune was injured from a bomb and he survived. He almost died but Penny's father brought him back, but he isn't the same as he once was. You'll have to come down to the docks to see for yourself."

He stood up and called Glynda, "Glynda, I need you to stay alert for Mike. I haven't heard back from him for five days and I'm getting worried something happened."

"Of course Ozpin. I'll stay alert." Glynda replied.

Ozpin stood up and made his way towards the docks. When he made it down there, a crowd had formed and he pushed through it. What he was met with was something he never expected. Standing in the center of Teams RWBY and JNPR, was Jaune Arc. Except he wasn't the same Jaune Arc when he left Beacon three days ago. What he was seeing was a Jaune Arc that had metal limbs and a helmet by his side.

He walked up to the teams and looked at Jaune, "Mr. Arc? What happened?" Jaune looked at Ozpin with a bit of sadness. "I almost died. All my limbs except for my left arm were blown off and the right side of my body was damaged beyond repaired and was replaced with artificial organs. I protected Pyrrha from a White Fang bomb. Penny Polendina's father saved me but I now have become this." Jaune gestured to his new form.

Ozpin nodded in understanding, "I'm sorry Mr. Arc." Ozpin stated with regret.

Jaune shook his head, "Unless your Roman Torchwick, you have nothing to be sorry for Professor Ozpin."

The crowd dispersed as the teams and Ozpin started to walk to their dorms.

"All of you may report back to your dorms. I think you all need rest and some downtime. I am letting you all take the rest of the week. Welcome home." Ozpin stated.

The teams were about to leave when Yang called to Ozpin, "Headmaster! Where's Mike? I know he left on a mission when we went on ours. Wasn't he supposed to call when he made it to Mistral?"

Ozpin looked at her with pain and responded, "We haven't heard from him for almost a week. We fear he might've been attacked. We'er sending you Uncle to find out what happened. I can tell you no more."

He walked away and Yang had tears in her eyes and started to fear the worst. Ruby was at her side trying to calm her down. JNPR gave Yang hopeful words and went to their dorms. Jaune sat down on his bed and stared down at his two different hands. One flesh and warm, the other metal and cold. He clenched his hands in anger and relaxed when Pyrrha wrapped her hands around his neck.

"We'll get through this Jaune. I swear to you we will."

He nodded and layed down his bed with Pyrrha. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning, Jaune and his team went down to the cafeteria to eat. Jaune grabbed a few pieces of bacon and a pancake. When he tried to grip his fork, it broke under his right arms cybernetic strength. He sighed and grabbed another fork. He ate with his left hand but he had to eat slowly since he wasn't as coordinated with his left hand. Everyone at the table gave Jaune a look of sympathy as he struggled with eating. Pyrrha stepped in and helped him eat. He smiled at her in thanks and they continued eating.

Jaune stopped when he heard a cry in pain. He looked over and saw Cardin grabbing Velvet's ears. He stood up and walked over to them. Cardin looked to see who came over and looked at Jaune in shock. "Holy hell Arc? What happened?"

Jaune responded with grabbing Cardin's hand with his metal arm and started to squeeze. "I almost died Cardin. This was the only way for me to survive. What did I tell you about messing with my friends?"

Cardin tried to break Jaune's grip but failed. He started to groan in pain, "Okay okay! We'll leave her alone Arc!" Jaune let go and Cardin tried to punch Jaune's chest. Cardin yelled in pain as his fist met Jaune's armored chest. Jaune sighed and looked at Cardin in annoyance. He reared back his metal arm and hit cardin in the gut. He felt ribs break as his fist made contact with Cardin's bones.

Jaune leaned in and whispered in Cardin's ear, "That was me barely putting any power behind my punch. Stop bothering her or I'll break you. Here and now.."

Cardin fell to the ground in pain and labored breathing. His team grabbed him and ran away.

Jaune looked at Velvet in concern, "I know you're really strong Velvet. You shouldn't let someone like that push you around."

She nodded back at Jaune and said thanks. He sat back down with the group and continued eating. Everyone was looking at him in surprise.

He looked back at them with a face of confusion, "What?"

 **(Salems Lair)**

"So this is Ozpins latest tool." Salem looked at Mike with curiosity. He was cut in multiple places, his clothes were torn and he looked defeated.

He looked back at her with hate, "You. Your the bitch that killed my clan and family!" He strained against the chains but felt his arms go numb. The damn shackles would make his arms lose all motor function every time he tried to move. All he could do was glare at the witch.

She looked over at Hazel and a now tailless Tyrian. They both had wounds all over their bodies. "It appears to me that he gave you two a bit of trouble." she stated as she saw their tired forms.

Hazel nodded while Tyrian stayed silent, "He was able to knock out Tyrian and cut off his tail when we finally got his aura gone. Even with no aura he refused to go down. I fought him blow for blow and he's just as strong as me. If you only sent one of us? I doubt we'd be able to capture him." Hazel stated.

Salem stepped forward and inspected Mike once more, "I think I might have a use for someone like you. Especially since you're the last of the Yacidian clan."

Mike glared at her with hate and spoke, "I'll never help you. You can break me, tear me apart and torture me all you want, but I'll never break."

Salem laughed at this and gave him an evil smile, "Oh I'm not going to torture you. I'm going to CHANGE you." She gestured Watts to step forward who had a vial of black liquid.

She grabbed Mike's face and he tried to fight her off but the shackles shocked him again. She grabbed the vial and put it in a syringe. She stabbed the syringe into his neck and he gasped in pain.

He started to scream terribly and thrashed wildly in his chains. He was so filled with pain that he actually broke out of the chains and fell down to the ground yelling in pain. After another minute, Mike's form changed. His body looked smokey and he had wisps of smoke leaking from him. He stood up with a mask of a skull on his face and a hood over his head. He stared at Salem and Kneeled at her feet.

She stepped forward and put a hand on his head. "You are no longer Mike Yacidian. You are now my personal assassin. Rise now my new pawn, you shall now be known as the Reaper."

* * *

 **Oh damn! The shit has hit the fan! I've made my OC become the Reaper! HAHA! Oh I'm so evil. If you want an overwatch character in the fic, review and I'll see what I can do. I will spoil which characters will be either mentioned or be in the story**

 **Genji**

 **Mercy(Mentioned)**

 **Hanzo(Mentioned)**

 **Reaper**


	5. First Casualty

**Authors Note: New chapter! Read and Review! This fic has almost gotten 4,000 views in a week and that's crazy! Thanks for the support!**

 **Replies:**

 **Moon Man: Idk if I'll do Doomfist. I could but I wasn't planning on having a new character be released when I made this fic**

 **Guest: Da fuck?**

* * *

Jaune walked with his team and Ruby's to combat class. As they walked in, more people stared at Jaune and he looked away from them. Pyrrha gave the onlookers a death glare and they turned away in fear. Ms. Goodwitch was standing on the arena floor and saw how Jaune was stared at like a freak. She felt sorry for him and thought it would be a good idea for people to fear him instead of looking at him like he's a zoo animal.

"Would Mr. Arc and team CRDL come down to the arena."

Everyone in the stands were shocked that she wanted a whole team to fight Jaune. CRDL walked down to the arena with their weapons and waited for Jaune. Jaune put on his helmet and it lit up blue. He stood up and leaped from his seat, down to the arena floor. All of team CRDL looked at him with a bit of fear, but they got into their stances and waited for Jaune to draw his blade. Goodwitch looked at the two opposing sides and yelled at them to begin. Cardin roared and smashed an explosive blast toward Jaune. He jumps over it with a graceful frontflip and gripped the hilt of Dragonblade. Jaune surged forward with blinding speed and slashes at Cardin with ferocity. Cardin barely had time to block before he was sent soaring to the other side of the arena. Dove, Sky and Russel looked back at Jaune with fear evident on their eyes. Jaune dashed toward the three of them and attacked at them simultaneously. He sent a roundhouse kick right into the side of Russle's head, pulled out Crocea and sliced Dove across the chest with a savage strike that sent him to the ground in a heap, and threw three shuriken at Sky who deflected two, but one of the got through and it embedded itself into his shoulder. He cried out in pain and Jaune was on him immediately and smashed the hilt of Dragonblade into Dove's face. He leaped back and stared at the team that was barely able to pick themselves up. Cardin finally shook off Jaune's first attack and looked at him with hate.

"I'll crush you like a tin can you damn robot freak!" Cardin yelled at Jaune.

Cardin couldn't see underneath Jaune's helmet, but his face contorted to pure rage at Cardin's insult. He planted his feet into the ground which smashed the floor beneath him. He flashed forward and yelled as he slashed at Cardin, "SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT HURTS BEING LIKE THIS!"

Jaune slashed into Cardin with a flurry of strikes until his aura met zero. Cardin fell down in defeat and Jaune grabbed him by the throat. "If you ever bother someone or insult me again? I'll make you look unrecognizable." Jaune spoke with a voice filled with venom. He looked at Cardin's team and they all threw up their hands in defeat. Jaune sheathed Dragonblade and leaped back into the stands next to Pyrrha. He took off his family and she held him tight. She kissed him on the cheek and comforted Jaune as he was still shaken from what Cardin said.

(Infested Grimm forest)

"Whoo! That was a good job team. Why don't we camp here for the night and head back to the village in the morning?" Coco spoke to her team as she shifted her gun back into purse form. Fox, Velvet and Yatsuhashi nodded in agreement.

They all were sent on a Grimm extermination mission after breakfast today and Velvet was still thinking back to how Jaune looked hurt when he helped her out with team CRDL. She felt sorry for him at the fact of how he looked so conflicted when looking at his cybernetic limb. She and her team unrolled their sleeping bags while she stewed in her thoughts. Velvet offered to take first watch, being a Faunus and seeing clearly in the dark. After a few hours of keeping the fire going, velvet heard something. She got into a stance and waited to see if something came. After another minute nothing came and she sat back down.

As soon as she did all he'll broke loose. Blasts of gunfire swept over their camp and everyone was rudely awakened. Coco was up immediately and was shooting her chain gun everywhere. Yatsu stood in front of Velvet and Fox to block any shots. After a minutes, the firing stopped and Coco stopped as well.

"Check fire assholes! We're huntsman!" Coco yelled in anger.

After she said this they heard a haunting laugh. Out of the shadows, a figure formed. He had a skull over his face and a hood over his head. Two shotguns were held in his hands and a blade was strapped to his back. He looked at them and continued laughing.

"Why the hell are you here you freak?" Coco asked with a bit of fear in her voice.

The man tilted his head and spoke, "I'm here to kill you all. By the way, my names not freak. It's The Reaper!" He raised his shotguns and fired on the group. They all took cover and got ready to counterattack. Fox and Yatsu surged forward to attack the Reaper and Coco and Velvet fires with their weapons to back up the boys. The Reaper laughed as the two swung at him with their weapons. He let them phase through him and gripped the hilt of his blade.

"My turn kids." He spoke darkly and swung his huge blade into Yatsu. He went to block it but he was immediately thrown back through a bunch of trees. Fox slashed at Reaper with a barrage of strikes, but no matter how many times he tried to hit him, the bastard always phased out. He went solid and smashed into Fox with his blade. As soon as he did this, Velvet shot him in the shoulder with a holo projected crescent rose. The reaper grunted in pain and threw Fox away. He turned into smoke and phased in front of Velvet. She gasped in hear and tried to slash him, but he caught her blow and cut her across the stomach.

"VELVET!" Coco screamed and shot her gun at Reaper. He phased away and appeared behind her. She tried to swing around but he had her in a death grip. Reaper held her by the throat and lifted his blade. Coco smashed at his arms but couldn't break his grip. She looked at his blade and her eyes widen in surprise.

"What are you doing with professor Yacidian's sword?" Coco choked out.

The reaper stiffens from what she said and let her go from his grip. He grabbed his head in agony and fell to the ground yelling, "NO! You're dead! I crushed your psyche! Get out pest!" Reaper kept hitting his head until he roared loudly. He gripped the hood and took it off. The mask followed and Coco looked at the scene in horror. The one who looked back at her wasn't the reaper. But her friend and Professor, Mike Yacidian.

He looked at her with desperation and spoke, "Coco I need you to listen to me! No if and or buts! Run as fast as you can away from here and tell Ozpin that Salem has me! You hear me?! Run and tell Ozpin! AAAHGG!"

He screamed in pain and Coco looked at him in shock, "Wh...What?" She whispered in terror.

Mike looked at Coco with fear and seriousness, "Run now! I can't hold him...back...any...LONGER!" Mike screamed the last part and The Reaper came back out.

"I thought I buried you away. No matter, you'll get to see how I kill your friends and students." Coco backed away with no weapon. Her purse was out of arms reach and The Reaper wouldn't give her the chance to grab it. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow to come.

Coco didn't feel anything except for something warm splattering on her face. She opened her eyes and was met with the sight of Yatsuhashi standing in front of her, being impaled by the Reaper. "YATSU!"

* * *

 **So that shit just got dark. Tell me if you want Yatsu to live or die! Read and Review!**


	6. Horror and A New Mission

**Author's note: So I am not going to be able to update this as often as I would like. It will have a slower update schedule so I can make better chapters. Thank you for the support. Read and Review!**

 **Response to Reviews:**

 **Moon Man: The hell is Genji cat vs Reap field?**

 **Everyone that wanted Yatsu to live: He's alive! The velvet and Yatsu shippers may rejoice!**

* * *

Coco stared in horror as she saw her teammate and friend be impaled. Yatsu coughed up blood and grunted in pain.

Reaper chuckled darkly and pulled the blade out of Yatsu. He fell to the ground in a heap and didn't get back up. "Hehehe. Looks like he went down like a foolish idiot. Always trying to save everyone. Look where it got you kid. Laying in a pool of your own blood and feeling your life slep away." Reaper said with no remorse. He looked back over at Coco who now had her purse. Her hands were shaking in fear and anger.

She looked at Reaper with pure hate. "You...you FUCKING BASTARD!" She screamed and fired her gun at him. He phased out of the way and she looked around. He was nowhere to be found and couldn't feel his presence.

"Coco!" She looked to her right and saw Fox holding Velvet. She was gripping her stomach in pain and blood was leaking through her fingers. "I called for an emergency bullhead while I was grabbing Velvet. it will arrive in ten minutes!" Coco paled. _"Ten minutes? two teammates are down and bleeding, and Reaper was able to take them down with no problem. How in the hell were they going to hold out?!"_ Coco thought in her head.

"Coco! Snap out of it! We gotta protect Yatsu and Velvet! I'll wrap up their wounds while you cover us." Fox called to her and she snapped to attention. She couldn't fail them. This was her family and she sure as hell wasn't going to lose them.

"You think you'll make it out of this?" The Reaper taunted. It sounded like his voice was everywhere. "I control your former professors body. All of his techniques, his strength, and his skill. You couldn't even hurt him when he was normal. What hope do you have now? I'm aiming to kill you all and put you into the ground!"

He materialized in front of them and bombarded them with rounds from his shotguns. He was laughing while they shielded their wounded comrades. Coco felt her aura dropping and smashed a nearby tree for cover. She pulled it over to Yatsu and Velvet so it could protect them. She peaked her head over the tree and saw that he was nowhere to be seen. "Fox! Use your semblance! Try and find him so I can shoot the bastard!" Coco ordered and Fox nodded back. He closed his eyes and focused on his senses. He felt a presence emerging from the north. He opened his eyes and yelled, "Fire north!" Coco complied and peppered the north area with bullets. She didn't stop until multiple trees were destroyed and waited for Fox to find Reaper again. She looked at Fox and he was focusing again. "I don't know. It's like he completely phased out. Be on your guard. How much time Coco?" Fox asked and Coco checked her clock, "They should be here any minute! Hold in there bun bun and Yatsu!" Velvet nodded in pain and Yatsu responded with a groan.

"You aren't getting away." Coco's eyes widened as Reaper spoke behind her and she felt her back erupt in pain. The Reaper sliced Coco's back with Yacidian and it made her aura shatter. She fell to the ground in pain and Reaper stood over her. "Then there was one left standing." He spoke to Fox who was sweating in fear. He charged forward and slashed at Reaper with ferocity. His blows were connecting but the bastard just kept phasing in and out to escape his attacks. He leaped back and grabbed Velvet's camera. He pressed the button and out popped a holo projected Gambol Shroud in gun form. He shot at the Reaper with precision and didn't stop firing. Reaper dodged the projectiles and got into Fox's guard. He tried to lift up his blades to block the attack but was too late. Reaper cut Fox from his shoulder, all the way to his stomach. Fox fell to the ground in agony and tried to stand up. Reaper stomped on his back to prevent him from getting up.

"Your done kid. You weren't bad and had a good idea using that faunus's weapon, but this is where it ends for all of you." Reaper spoke ominously and aimed his shotguns at Fox. He was about to pull the trigger when gunfire erupted again. Reaper leaped back and looked up to see a bullhead with a mini-gun shooting at him. A figure leaped from the bullhead and stood across from Him. Professor Port looked at Reaper in anger when he sees his students laying on the ground with terrible wounds. He took out his blunderbuss axe and spoke, "You harmed my students. For that I will show no mercy and end your life. Now face me monster! So you can meet your doom!" Reaper stared at Port and chuckled, "No old man. My job is done. I might've not killed them, but they will fear me. Every time they go to sleep, they'll dream of the one who almost ended them. They'll remember my name. They'll remember, The Reaper!" He phased away and Port shook his head. He ran over to team CFVY and loaded them into the bullhead. "Full speed to the town pilot! We need to get them all medical attention immediately!"

He heard a groan and Coco looked up at Port, "Professor?" she spoke weakly and Port responded immediately, "Hush child. You're safe now."

She shook her head, "Professor, that wasn't just some monster. It was Professor Yacidian."

Port looked at her with shock. _"No. Mike? The same young man who helped him whenever he needed assistance? The same gentle warrior who dated Ms. Xiao Long is the monster known as the Reaper?"_ Port thought to himself and Coco spoke again, "He was able to regain control and give us a message that Ozpin needs to hear. He told me to tell him, Salem has him." She passed out from blood loss and the pain. Port took in what Coco told him. "I have to tell Ozpin when we get get back to Beacon."

 **(Back at Beacon)**

Jaune sat with Ren in the Beacon gardens trying to meditate. Ren suggested that he meditate with him to look for inner peace and accept his new body. Jaune was skeptical at first at trying this but relented in hopes of accepting how he now is.

Jaune had his helmet on and sat cross legged in front of Ren. He tried to relax and zone out the world, but kept hearing his cybernetic limbs whir and make noise. He tried to drown it out and but his patience finally broke. "RRRAHGH!" Jaune smashed the ground in anger and stood up. Ren looked up at Jaune with concern, "Jaune, you need to be more patient. Try and ignore all sounds." Ren spoke calmly. Jaune looked back at him and spoke, "I can't Ren! You don't here your body whirring like a damn machine! You don't feel your body at war with itself!"

Ren looked at Jaune with sympathy, "Jaune, you have to remember that though your body is more machine and metal now, your soul will always be human."

Jaune pondered this for a second and scoffed, "Easy for you to say Ren. You don't have to deal with being a damn robot."

Ren was about to speak when the loudspeaker sounded, "All medial personnel report to the bullhead landing docks for incoming wounded hunstman team!"

Ren and Jaune looked at one another and ran to the docks. By the time they got there, Nora, Pyrrha and team RWBY were already present. The two looked to see what everyone was staring at and gasped at the sight of a heavily injured team CFVY. Port was with the team and was giving a debrief of what happened.

"Professor Port!" Ruby yelled and he looked back at her, "What attacked them? Was it a Grimm?" Ruby asked with concern. Port shook his head, "It was no Grimm. It was some sort of man. He wore a skull mask that covered his face and wore a hood over his head. He defeated team CFVY all by himself. If I hadn't arrived when I did, team CFVY would probably be dead." Everyone looked at Port in shock and Yang stepped forward, "Professor? Did CFVY say anything that would give away who the guy was? I heard Coco mumbling about Yacidian. What did they see?"

Port looked at Yang and sighed, "Teams RWBY and JNPR come with me to see Ozpin." The two teams followed him to Ozpin's office.

Ozpin sat at his desk calmly and spoke, "Peter, it's good to see that CFVY is stable and alive. Why did you bring teams JNPR and RWBY?"

Port nodded and spoke, "They deserve to know who was the one that attacked team CFVY." He looked to both teams and spoke, "From what Ms. Adel told me, the one who attacked team CFVY was Mike Yacidian."

Everyone's faces twisted in horror of what he just said, "Ms. Adel also told me that someone named Salem had captured him. If this is true, this Salem woman changed Mike into a monster."

Yang broke down at what he said and Ruby went to comfort her, Jaune felt anger rising inside of him, Ren felt angry like Jaune, Nora and Pyrrha looked at Yang with sympathy. Blake and Weiss were with Ruby trying to calm Yang down.

Ozpin's face grew serious and grim. He sighed and stood up, "What I am about to tell you all is secret and cannot leave this room. Salem is our one true enemy. She controls the very Grimm we fight and wishes for humanity's destruction. She must've twisted and forced Mike to her will. I sent him to Mistral so that he could gather information about her inner circle a week ago and that must be the reason as to why he hasn't come back. I'm sorry."

Port stepped forward and looked at Ozpin angrily, "I've known you for a long time Ozpin. I can't believe you hid this from ME! Your friend and colleague! Who else knows?!"

Ozpin looked back and spoke, "Qrow, Glynda, Mike and Ironwood." Port stepped back at this new revelation and glared once more at Ozpin, "Why didn't you tell me and barty? Are we not trustworthy enough? Not serous enough?"

Ozpin sat in silence at what Port said, "I'll abide by your orders but you better tell Bart. He deserves to know." He gave Yang a look of sympathy as he walked past them, "Yang my dear. From what Ms. Adel told me, Mike is still in there. You need to make him remember everyone he loves. That may be the only way to bring him back." Port left the room and the two teams looked at Ozpin.

He sighed and looked back, "You all cannot tell anyone what has happened here today. No matter what. I will only answer any questions that are not beyond my knowledge."

Ruby stepped forward and spoke, "Why would you hide this from us? Wouldn't be a better idea if everyone knew that there was some sort of evil monster that controlled the Grimm so we could all work together?"

Ozpin shook his head, "If I were to do that Ms. Rose, it would send everyone into a panic. Panic brings the Grimm. This is a time of peace and we cannot afford everyone to be afraid."

They all understood and Yang spoke up, "So why would you send Mike by himself? Why would you send him on a mission that was so dangerous?!"

Ozpin looked at Yang, "Because he volunteered. Your uncle Qrow was doing the same thing as Mike. I didn't think that Salem would directly target Mike and he wanted to find the one who destroyed his family and clan."

Yang shook her head and felt more tears fall.

Ozpin spoke again, "I will send a team and either Port or Oobleck to try and take Mike back. That is the best I can do. I also have a mission for team JNPR."

JNPR stood at attention and Ozpin spoke again, "I am sending you all to Ansel to investigate increased Grimm activity."

Jaune froze when Ozpin said this. Pyrrha looked at Jaune, "What's wrong Jaune?"

He shook off his shock and looked at Pyrrha, "Ansel is my hometown, and where my family live. They still don't know what has happened to me." He spoke as he stared down at his cybernetic body.

* * *

 **What Overwatch character do you want in the story? Comment and I'll see what I can do! Read and Review!**


	7. Returning Home, First Contact

**Author's Note: So haven't updated in a while cause this is a little harder to make chapters than AKRAWS.**

 **Responses to comments:**

 **Cy: I got other characters that will be revealed soon. You'll see later.**

 **1799: Mercy won't be in the fic. She will be mentioned. All will be revealed in later chapters.**

 **(Bullhead docks)**

Jaune sat in the bullhead nervously. Him and his team were about to take off for their mission to his hometown. _"How in the hell am I going to explain this to my family? How are they going to react?"_ Jaune thought worriedly and felt someone sit next to him. He looked over to see Pyrrha who was holding onto his human hand. "We're with you Jaune. We'll help explain what happened to you." Pyrrha said with care and a warming smile.

He looked back at her and smiled as well. He gripped Pyrrha's hand tight and felt her lean against his shoulder. Ren and Nora were siting across from them and they were smiling at the tender moment. The bullhead started to liftoff and they were on their way to Ansel

 **(Ozpin's office)**

Ozpin looked at Oobleck and team ASUR. He had already told Oobleck everything that he told Port and called team ASUR in to help Oobleck retrieve Mike. No one of team ASUR knew that their target was professor Yacidian. They were told that the mission was a capture mission to bring the Reaper in.

"I have selected your team for this mission since you all are now into your fourth year here at Beacon. You all have become much stronger and are almost considered full fledged huntsman. Your mission is to take down the Reaper and bring him in. Dr. Oobleck will be there to help you four bring him in." Ozpin stated seriously.

Azul stepped forward and spoke, "So how dangerous is this Reaper?"

Ozpin looked at Azul seriously, "On the same level as professor Yacidian. He defeated and almost killed team CFVY with no problem whatsoever. He will not hesitate to kill and is extremely hard to hurt. Attack him as fast as possible and give him no room to phase through your attacks."

The team paled a bit at how dangerous the Reaper is. "When does the mission start?" Azul asked.

"Today. You will head to the forever fall forest to attract the Reaper. When he engages, you all will attack and take him out. Is this clear?"

They all nodded and left his office. Oobleck stepped forward and looked at Ozpin, "This is going to extremely dangerous. You know how strong Mike is. If this Reaper controls his body, then he will aim to kill and will not hold back. I alone can't beat Mike and even though ASUR is a fourth year team, he could still take them down by himself. They would put up a good fight, but he would beat them all. This is going to be a close battle. Please make sure to have an emergency team on standby if the mission goes bad."

Ozpin nodded, "I will make sure of it. Thank you Bart."

He nodded back and left the office. Ozpin leaned back in his chair. _"I pray to Oum that they'll stay safe. Team JNPR should be in Ansel soon."_ Ozpin thought with worry.

 **(Ansel)**

The bullhead landed and team JNPR ready to step off of it. Jaune had his helmet under his right arm and Pyrrha held onto his left hand. He looked at Pyrrha with a smile and squeezed her hand tight. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and they stepped off the bullhead. As they walked through the town, a lot of people stared at them. Most of their eyes were on Jaune. He ignored them and they made their way to the mayors office.

Jaune looked up at the stairs of the building and drew in a deep breath. They walked in and knocked on the Mayor's door. The door swung open and the man who answered the door was a giant with a full beard. He had a scar on his left eye and he looked at the group. "Ah! The huntsman team I asked for!" He said cheerfully and gestured them to come into his office.

"I should introduce myself! My name is-" "Mayor Reinhardt. I don't blame you for not recognizing me sir, I'm Jaune Arc. John Arc's son."

Reinhardt looked at Jaune with shock, "Jaune...What happened to you my boy?!" He picked Jaune up under his armpits and got a better look at him. Jaune gave him a small smile and gestured to be put down. Reinhardt complied and kept staring at Jaune. "NOW! Tell me what happened my little warrior! Should I get my crusader armor back out to smash some weaklings into the ground?!"

"It's a long **(** story sir, but lets just say I protected my girlfriend and partner from a bomb that the White Fang had." Jaune stated and gestured to Pyrrha.

Reinhardt nodded and sat back down. " I see why you protected her! She is quite the beautiful amazon! I knew you always wanted to be a hero Jaune! I'm glad that you were able to go to Beacon and be able to save the innocent." He said with a sad smile, "I blame myself for what happened to you my boy. You always looked up to me and wanted to be a hero. Look at what happened because me. I inspired you and now you were hurt terribly." He stared at the ground sadly.

"No uncle Reinhardt. I've always looked up to you because you were a pillar of strength and good. Even though you aren't family, I've always looked up to you like an uncle."

Reinhardt smiled at this and spoke, "Thank you Jaune. Why don't we get to business then?" JNPR nodded and Reinhardt continued, "To the south of Ansel, more Grimm have been on the rise. They haven't hurt anyone, but hunting parties that went out spotted a larger influx of Grimm. I would like your team to investigate and report back to me. Once you tell me what's going on, I will put on my armor, grab my rocket hammer and crush the villains!"

Nora lit up at his chanting and had stars in her eyes, "I use a hammer too Mr. Reinhardt! I love breaking legs!"

Reinhardt looked at Nora with a bright smile, "My dear girl you have great taste in weaponry! After your mission, why don't we have a spar? This old man can teach you a few tricks!" He chanted loudly. Nora squealed in happiness and yelled absolutely.

"Well you all should go on your way. I have important business to attend to children. I'll see you later tomorrow, after you report back."

Jaune nodded and said thanks. They left his office and walked out of the building.

When they exited the building, Jaune looked to see his family standing at the bottom of the steps. He shook nervously and walked down to them with Pyrrha holding onto his hand.

His family looked at him in shock and Jaune spoke, "Hey mom, dad, girls. I got a long story to tell."

 **(Forever fall)**

Team ASUR and Oobleck setup camp by a stream. Oobleck looked on at the team and silently made a vow that they would make it out of this mission alive.

"Alright team! We will stay here to wait for the Reaper and be on constant alert. He will try to ambush us like he did against team CFVY. His shotguns are deadly and will break through your aura rapidly in a short amount of time. Keep your distance from his blasts and be weary of his sword. It has an extremely long reach and is very lethal. Skyler will be supporting the three of you with his composite bow, Azul will keep him at a distance with his naginata, Rufas will attack swiftly with his hook swords to keep him pressured and Raj will attack when Reaper goes solid to do more damage. Is that clear to all of you?"

They all nodded and sat on their sleeping bags. Skyler had the first watch with Oobleck and kept a vigilant eye out for any movement.

Four hours passed and nothing happened. No sign of movement, Grimm, nothing. Absolutely nothing. Skyler looked at Oobleck tiredly and he showed no sign of fatigue. Constantly scanning for any presence. Skyler stood up and went to his sleeping bag to rest. As soon as he sat down, all hell broke loose. Gunfire erupted from everywhere and ASUR was up as soon as the first shot fired. Oobleck ordered them to get into cover and looked to see where the shots were coming from. His eyes scanned the area rapidly to find any sign of movement, but there was none.

"Be on your guard team." Oobleck spoke deathly serious.

"Hehehehe." They all heard a haunting laugh. Rufas and Skylar were shaking a bit, while Raj and Azul felt sweat drip down their face.

"Just my luck. A huntsman team in the middle of forever fall." Reaper spoke ominously and laughed even more.

Oobleck had his thermos deployed and was at the ready next to ASUR.

"That first team got lucky. This one though? Hehehahaha! You'll all be dead. No last minute rescues, no playing around and no mercy! It's time for you all to DIE!" He roared and appeared before them blazing away with his shotguns. All that could be heard was the sound of gunfire and screams.

* * *

 **Felt like making Reinhardt the mayor cause he's awesome. Got an Overwatch character you want in the story? Read and Review what character you want!**

 **Overwatch characters that are or going to be in the story and I'm not spoiling anymore characters:**

 **Genji**

 **Reaper**

 **Reinhardt**

 **Mercy(mentioned)**

 **Hanzo(mentioned)**

* * *

 **Special thanks to WinterDragon274 for letting me use his OC team.**


	8. Family Feud and Death

Jaune's family got over their initial shock and it was John who broke the silence. "What...what in the hell happened to you son? Tell me us how you became...THIS!." He was barely audible and pointed at Jaune/

Jaune's face fell a bit and he looked back at his family. His mom, dad, Sapphire, Jade, Luna, Coral, Joan, Jesse, Rose. and Sonya looked at him with sadness and horror. "I was protecting Pyrrha from a bomb that would've killer her. She's my partner and girlfriend." He spoke as Pyrrha stepped forward.

"If it wasn't for Jaune, I'd be dead. I'm...sorry for what happened to him." She said to the Arc family with regret.

Juniper stepped forward and hugged both Jaune and Pyrrha with tears streaming down her face, "I'm just happy my baby boy is alive and has a girlfriend!"

He gave his mother a smile and broke away."Why don't we head back to the house so I can explain what happened to me. Okay?" Jaune asked and his family complied.

As soon as they got there, his father looked at him with a waiting look.

Jaune told them about everything that happened and how he became a cyborg. From protecting Pyrrha, to be still struggling with the fact he's mostly machine now.

"I never wanted you to become a huntsman. The path of becoming one is of sorrow and pain. A huntsman usually never gets to have a happy ending. I quit when your mother had you and stayed in the town to work as a guard in case of a Grimm attack." He spoke with pain and clenched his fists.

"You faked your way in, became a leader, trained enough to kill Grimm, and went on a mission that almost killed you and turned you into a WALKING WEAPON!" John looked at Jaune with anger and sadness. He flinched at his fathers words.

"THIS IS WHY I DIDN"T WANT YOU TO BE A HUNTSMAN! YOU TRIED TO FOLLOW A DREAM WITH NO TRAINING AND AURA, BUT STILL WENT ANYWAY! NOW YOU'RE COVERED IN METAL, LOOK LIKE A DAMN ROBOT AND STILL WANT TO BE A HUNTSMAN!" John roared at his son in rage and Juniper stood up.

"JOHN!" Juniper screamed in anger at her husband. He looked at her then back at Jaune who now had tears streaming down his face. His cybernetic hand crushed the armrest of his chair and he looked at his father with rage.

"You think I wanted to be a cyborg?! You think I knew that I would become...THIS?!" He screamed and gestured to his metal form.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT FELLS! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE CONSTANTLY HEARING THE WHIRRING OF THESE LIMBS MOVING!HOW I CAN'T FEEL PYRRHA'S WARMTH WITH THIS HAND! HOW EVERY TIME I HOLD SOMEONE I FEAR THAT I'LL CRUSH THEM! YOU'RE MY FATHER! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME WITH THIS! NOT SCOLD AND INSULT ME AT WHAT I'VE BECOME!" Jaune screamed in anguish and rejection. He stormed towards the door and felt his father's arm catch his shoulder. He grabbed his arm and smashed him onto the ground in a crash. John grunted in pain and reeled from the blow. Jaune broke the doors open and slammed them shut. The room was filled with an air of sadness.

Juniper looked at John in anger and disappointment. "Why did you say that John? It was blatantly obvious that he was already hurting from his new body and now you dug the blade even deeper! Go find our son and bring him home!" She yelled in an extremely rare moment of rage.

John looked at his wife in regret and nodded. "You're right Junie. I couldn't stop myself. You know how much I hated that he ran away from home to be a huntsman. I'll make this right." He stood up and walked out the door. He tracked Jaune to the backyard where he always ran to when he was bullied as a kid. Some things never change it seems. John couldn't see him but knew he was there.

"Jaune. Come on out. I know that you're here."

His attention is drawn towards blue lights lighting up high in the tree. They lit up all over Jaune's armor. The lights were small and circular, placed all across his body.

"What do you want?" Jaune spoke with hate and had his helmet on.

John cringed at his son's tone and robotic voice with the helmet on. "Son, I came out to say sorry for what I said back there. I stepped out of line and didn't consider how you were affected with your new body. The reason I freaked out was because something like this has happened before."

Jaune looked down at his father in attention and John continued, "Your grandfather on your mother's side was hurt badly like you. You never were able to meet him because he supposedly died of his wounds. He was actually the commander of a counter terrorist organization called Overwatch. Uncle Reinhardt was a member as well and served alongside your grampa Morrison. The headquarters was bombed when he was undergoing cybernetic augmentation after a costly battle and they couldn't find his body. When your mother saw her father laying on that table with so many wires coming out of him, she was crushed and broke down in sorrow. At that moment, I swore that she would never feel this pain ever again. I failed this promise and now her only son is in the same boat as her father."

John slumped to the ground in regret and saw Jaune land without any noise next to him. He sat next to his father and they stayed like that in silence. He took off his helmet and looked at his father.

"I never knew that dad. I'm thankful you told me about grampa Morrison and I can understand why you freaked out. I'm sorry that I ran from home, but you told me to always follow my dreams. I just wanted to live up to the family name and become a great hero. I didn't think about how I would affect you all when I ran away." Jaune hung his head in shame and felt his father pull him into a hug.

"I know son. You hated being weak when everyone else in our family was a warrior and was strong. I shouldn't have been selfish and try to make you do something you didn't want to do. I should've trained you when you told me about becoming a huntsman and it has been my biggest regret. I love you my boy. I promise that I'll support your journey as a huntsman no matter what." He spoke with care and ruffled Jaune's hair.

Jaune smiled back and stood up, "I still can't accept this new body dad. It just keeps haunting me and I need help." He stated with a stern voice.

"What's your plan then son?" John asked with concern.

"I have to call the guy who made me my new body. I need to ask him where I can find Genji."

* * *

 **(Forever Fall) (Play Blackwatch by MandoPony on YouTube)**

"Hmm. I gotta give your team credit kid, you fought hard and worked well together. Still wasn't enough though. I told you I'd kill you all and I did." Reaper spoke darkly to Azul as he dug Yacidian into his stomach. Azul coughed up blood as he looked over at his slaughtered team with heavy eyes. Raj was impaled through the chest with Rufas's swords and was on the ground with no life in his eyes. Rufus had a hole in his chest from the Reaper's shotgun and had half his face blasted off as well. Then his own brother, Skyler was hanging from a tree impaled by a sharp branch. His bow string was wrapped around his neck like a garrote wire and sliced into his throat.

He felt more pain explode from his stomach as Reaper pushed Yacidian even further.

"Why?" Azul spoke weakly as the Reaper stopped. "Why target Beacon students and why do you have professor Yacidian's sword?"

"Hehehe." Reaper chuckled with menace and spoke, "First, because it was my orders and second, because I control his body now. His subconscious is buried deep inside my mind and he will never come back. No more questions though. It's time to die!"

Azul started to scream in pain and Reaper finally ended it.

He ripped Yacidian out of Azul to the side and his body was cut in half.

Oobleck watched in horror and pain. His kneecaps were shattered from Reaper's shotguns and his thermos was broken into a million pieces. "Mike! You're still in there! You have to fight him!" He grunted in agony and tried to move but the pain was too much.

Reaper looked ar him and walked over. "I already told that kid. Mike Yacidian is dead. All that is left is the Reaper. I'm not going to kill you doctor. I'm leaving you as a message. I even took the liberty of using your scroll to call the emergency team. Don't worry though, I'm not going to kill them. I've done my job for the night. Before I leave though." He grabbed Oobleck by the hair. Red eyes bored into blue and Reaper spoke again, "You failed your duty to protect this team. I will haunt your dreams til the day you die. Every time you hear a gun go off, every time you hear a raspy laugh and when you go to sleep you'll remember me. The one who made you fail you're most important duty yo protect life. Can't wait til I kill the next team doctor. Maybe next time you shouldn't use kids to fight a war." He let go of Oobleck and phased away with the breeze.

Oobleck gazed over at the bloody remains of team ASUR. He shook and started to cry violently. He failed. His students he swore to protect, his students that he taught, his students that he promised to make sure lived. Now even more will perish because of his failure.

* * *

 **And break! Holy shit that was an angsty and dark chapter! I'll be upping the rating to M since this has gotten pretty graphic. Special thanks to WinterDragon274 for letting me use his OC team. Read and Review!**

 **Confirmed Overwatch characters or possible upcoming characters"**

 **Reaper**

 **Reinhardt**

 **Soldier 76(You'll see soon!)**

 **Genji**

 **Mercy(Mentioned)**

 **Hanzo(mentioned)**

 **Doomfist(Thinking about it)**


	9. Mission and Aftermath

JNPR moved silently through the woods. Jaune was leaping from tree to tree with his armor lights off and helmet on. Ren, Pyrrha and Nora were lagging a bit behind Jaune. They were making their way towards the increased source of Grimm activity.

Jaune was the first to make it to a clearing that was roughly five miles away from the town. What he was met with was something that made him shake to his very core. There were cages full of Grimm and people were extracting blood from them. Standing in the middle of the clearing with a bunch of computers, was a man with a crazed appearance. He had a mad scientist look about him and was smiling maniacally.

"Hehehe. My work is almost finished! I just need a few more samples of blood and I'll be able to make hybrid creation!"

A giant man with a huge gauntlet on his right arm stood next to the crazed looking man. "I don't care Dr. Merlot. You hired me to protect you and make sure no one found out about our operation here. I assume you will pay me on our agreement?"

"Of course Akande! I will pay you double for your fine work." Merlot spoke.

"I told you. My name is Doomfist." Doomfist gave Merlot a glare.

Merlot waved him off and continued to examine his computers.

"Nora and Pyrrha, attack and destroy the computers when I make the distraction. Don't let that scientist escape, Ren that will be your job. I'll take the big guy by myself. When you two girls are done destroying the computers, come and back me up. Clear?" Everyone nodded and Jaune disappeared into the trees. He hopped from tree branch to tree branch without making a sound. The Grimm cages weren't being watched and he snuck to the latch to unlock it. The Ursa inside growled and stepped out. It roared in rage and the scientists started to scream in terror, "Grimm out of the cages! Grimm out of the cages!" Doomfist gestured some grunts with guns to take care of the lone Ursa, but more were able to escape when Jaune unlocked even more cages. They started to tear the grunts to pieces and Doomfist sighed in annoyance, "These cheap mercs are as useful as the goons Torchwick has!" He leaped into the air and screamed loudly, "METEOR STRIKE!" He smashed the ground and all the Grimm went down. He looked around and felt that there was another presence.

Jaune leaped from the trees with Dragonblade drawn and sliced Doomfist across the back with the deadly sword. Doomfist yelled in pain and turned around to smash his new opponent. Jaune vaulted over his strike and stabbed a shuriken into the side of his head. He yelled again and crushed the ground. Jaune felt himself airborne and Doomfist appeared above him. His hit smashed Jaune back into the ground and Jaune his aura went down to 50%. He quickly recovered and stared down Doomfist.

"You have cybernetics like myself. You realized that human flesh is weak and brittle, so you replaced them with your new limbs." Doomfist spoke with a smirk.

Jaune clenched his fists in anger and felt his aura start to flare. Dragonblade was enveloped in aura and made the edge glow with energy. "You think I replaced my limbs willingly?! I lost my limbs to a bomb and curse this forsaken new body that I now have to live with for the rest of my life!" Jaune screamed in rage and charged Doomfist. He shot a few shotgun blasts at Jaune, who then deflected them back at him. Doomfist tanked the shots and went to use his rocket punch, but hit air. Jaune ducked below his strike and screamed loudly with a huge aura dragon following his blade. "RYUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE!" The aura dragon sliced into Doomfist and he screamed in pain. He fell to his knees in agony from the dragon doing so much damage and was shocked that before that attack his aura was still over 50% full, now it was completely gone. Jaune stood over him with his blade faintly glowing with energy still and was panting tiredly.

"Surrender." Jaune spoke darkly. Doomfist gave him an evil smile and yelled, "MERLOT!" Jaune looked back to see Merlot escaping Ren by riding a huge nevermore and griffon hybrid. It swatted Ren away and Nora went to catch him. Pyrrha tried to shoot at it, but her bullets did nothing to the beast. It grabbed doomfist by the shoulders and flew away.

Jaune growled loudly and sheathed Dragonblade. He looked over at his team and saw that Pyrrha had something in her hands. "What is that Pyrrha?"

She walked over to Jaune and held it up for him, "It's a flash drive on what that scientist guy was doing here. We should take this to Mayor Reinhardt and see what's on it." Jaune nodded and took off his helmet. JNPR walked back to Ansel without any trouble and gave Reinhardt the flash drive.

"My vord. Zis has months of information as to why those people were in the forest! Good work children! I'll have some men scout around for any remaining hybrids and make sure they're destroyed."

They all smiled in pride and Jaune stepped forward, "Uncle Reinhardt, did you ever fight someone named Doomfist when you were in Overwatch?"

Reinhardt's face fell a bit and he sat down. "You all may vant to sit down for zis. It's going to be a long story!"

 **(Forever Fall)**

RWBY landed a small distance away from team ASUR's last known location. They sprinted through the forest and finally came up on a clearing. They all gasped in shock and horror at the scene in front of them. Team ASUR was mutilated and dead. Yang covered Ruby's eyes and started to feel tears leak out. _"What did they do to you Mike? What did they do to make you kill like this?"_ Yang thought with sorrow and held Ruby tight.

"Girls! Over here!" Blake yelled at them all and they came running. Laying on the ground with his head in his hands muttering about failing was Oobleck. He looked terrible, had his knees completely shattered and was ranting like an insane person.

"Red eyes...All my fault...Dead because of me...That chilling laugh!" Oobleck was a quivering mess and Weiss tried to talk to him.

"Doctor? Are you okay?"

Oobleck wouldn't respond and continued to mutter about failing and other things. They hauled Oobleck over to the bullhead and called Ozpin.

"Headmaster?" Ruby asked on her scroll.

"Go ahead Ms. Rose."

"Team ASUR is dead and Oobleck is a quivering mess. We'll...we'll need someone to come pick up the bodies."

Ozpin stayed silent for a minute and spoke again, "Thank you Ms. Rose. I'll be sure to send someone to bring ASUR back home. I'll see you when you come for debrief."

Ozpin cut the call and slumped back into his chair. "What did Salem do to you Mike?" He spoke with sorrow and shook his head.

"Glynda!" Ozpin called and she stepped forward.

"When JNPR comes back, assign them and team RWBY to apprehend Reaper. I'm putting you in charge of the mission to keep them safe and to help in his capture."

"Ozpin, do you think it is wise to send them? ASUR was a fourth year team and had Oobleck, but were still killed."

"There's one thing that give RWBY the edge against the Reaper."

"And what would that be Ozpin?"

"Miss Xiao Long. I believe that Mike's subconscious is still trapped inside and trying to break free. I think that Ms. Xiao Long can make him come back to us considering she is someone who is special to him."

Glynda thought this over and nodded to Ozpin. She only prayed that Mike was still alive inside the Reaper.

 **(Salem's lair)**

"Excellent work Reaper. I'm proud of how well you did killing those students." Salem spoke as Reaper nodded.

"Thank you my queen. I'm going to go rest now. Is there any missions you want me to take on soon?" Reaper asked her.

"Yes. There is a new pawn of Ozpins who has recently been giving a modified body, named Jaune Arc. I want you to find and kill him."

"Yes my queen. Jaune Arc's days are numbered." Reaper spoke with amusement and stalked away.


	10. The Search Begins

**Quick and short chapter to set shit up! Here we go! This story has passed 10,000 views! Yeah bitches! Thank you to all who has read, reviewed, followed and faved! Read and Review dammit!**

 **Disclaimer: You all know I don't own any of this shit so that's all I'm saying!**

* * *

"You're leaving now Jaune?!" Pyrrha yelled in surprise and shock as she looked at her boyfriend. He gave her a small smile and kissed her.

"I'm still struggling with this body Pyr and I need help. Mr. Polendina told me that Genji lived in the mountains of Mistral. I'm going to take a bullhead to the base of the mountains and search for hime there." As soon as they debriefed with Ozpin, Jaune requested to leave Beacon to go out and find the only person who could help him with his body.

Pyrrha shook her head, "At least take us with you Jaune! The mountains are full of Grimm and I don't want to lose you! Not again!"

She held Jaune tight and he returned the hug. "I gotta do this Alone Pyr. This is my burden and my problem. I'll be gone for a while so wait for me okay?" He spoke with a bit of sorrow.

Pyrrha hugged him tighter and spoke, "Promise me you'll come back okay? Promise me you won't get hurt!" She had tears falling and Jaune stared into her eyes. "I promise Pyrrha. Arcs promise and you know that an Arc never goes back on his word." They shared one last kiss and he stared at his friends. They all gave him encouraging nods and he stepped onto the bullhead. "I'll see you all in hopefully a few months." The door shut and it took off.

Pyrrha stopped waving and looked at the ground in sorrow. He told his parents that he would be leaving Beacon for a few months to find help in accepting his body. His father encouraged him and the two shared a warming hug. Jaunes sisters all hugged him before they set off back to Beacon. Juniper told Jaune to treat Pyrrha right since she's a real keeper. Ever since Reinhardt told them about the stories of Overwatch and of knowing Genji, Jaune wanted to find him. He asked Reinhardt where Genji was and he said he didn't know. Jaune called Gepetto to ask where Genji was and all he knew was that Genji lived in the mountains of Mistral. Ozpin approved of Jaune leaving so Jaune packed some things and took off.

"Teams RWBY and JNPR."

They all turned around and Ms. Goodwitch was standing behind them with a stern look. "We have a new mission for both of your teams. Ozpin has assigned both of your teams to apprehend the Reaper. I will be with you all to make sure this mission succeeds. Any questions?"

Yang rose her hand and spoke, "We're gonna bring Mike back right? You assigned us cause you hope that we make him remember who he truly is didn't you?"

Glynda nodded, "Considering that you and hkm have a strong relationship, we hope that hearing your voice and seeing you will bring him back to his senses."

Both teams nodded, "When does the mission start?" Ren asked.

"Next week. You have this week off of classes and can take time off. We're also seeing if Qrow can assist with Mike's capture."

Ruby got giddy and hopeful in hearing that uncle Qrow will be able to help them. The two teams went to their dorms to unwind and relax.

 **(Salems lair)**

"Dr. Merlot. It's good to see that you made it back in one piece." Salem said and Merlot nodded. "We had a close call with a huntsman team. Doomfist was able to keep their leader busy and I have all my research on this laptop. Also, say hello to my new hybrid. The Nevergriffon!" Merlot said triumphantly and the Nevergriffon roared. Salem walked up to it and she stroked it's beak.

"Well done Merlot. What did the team look like?"

"The team had Pyrrha Nikos on it and a cyborg ninja esque warrior that gave Doomfist some trouble." Merlot stated.

"Then your bodyguard is weak." Everyone turned and Reaper was walking up to them.

"Care to repeat that?" Doomfist growled with rage in his voice as he hefted his gauntlet. Reaper didn't show any reaction and simply took off his mask.

Doomfist went wide eyed and didn't move at the sight of the Reaper's face. "What in the hell are you?" Doomfist said with fear in his voice. Reaper put his mask back on and spoke, "The angel of death." He walked up to Salem and stood by her side.

"Reaper here is my personal assassin. He has done very well and I will be sending him to kill the cyborg that gave you trouble Doomfist." She spoke with a bit of praise and Doomfist looked away angrily.

"Also Reaper, I will be giving you a partner soon. She will be of great use to us and will help you greatly."

Reaper stared at his queen impassively, "I don't need help. I can kill without any problems."

"I don't doubt that. I just want to make sure the pesky conscious living inside your body doesn't come out."

Reaper nodded and spoke, "I understand. What's my partners name?"

Salem smiled. "Widowmaker."

* * *

 **Oh Shit son! Widowmaker's fine ass is coming in! I know that will make people happy! Want an Overwatch character in this story? Read and Review!**

 **Confirmed characters**

 **Genji**

 **Reaper**

 **Widowmaker**

 **Reinhardt**

 **Doomfist**

 **Mercy(mentioned)**

 **Hanzo(mentioned)**


	11. Cyborg VS Reaper

Jaune jumped out of the bullhead and waved it away. He looked up at the mountains and sighed, "Well, better get marching." He put on his helmet and started to walk on the path. Jaune walked for hours and found himself at a small town. He was shocked o see that there was a town this high into the mountains. It was a small village that only had a few buildings but it could help him out still. He walked to a saloon and everyone inside looked to see who walked in. They stared at Jaune in fear and confusion. He took off his helmet and went up to the bar.

The bartender didn't question his appearance and asked Jaune, "What'll you have young man?" Jaune shook his head, "I don't need a drink. I need information on someone I'm looking for." The bartender raised his eye and leaned in, "Depends on who you're looking for kid." Jaune nodded and spoke, "I'm looking for someone named Genji Shimada." The whole bar went silent and everyone inside cleared out. The bartender brought up his left hand which was cybernetic and he brought out a revolver. "What do you want with Genji?" He said as he pointed his revolver at Jaune.

Jaune sighed, "You obviously know him sir so don't I remind you of him?" He gestured to himself and the guy nodded. "Yeah, you do look like him. Same body and everything." He holstered his gun and held out his hand to shake Jaune's. "My names Mcree and yours?"

Jaune shook his hand, "Jaune Arc. I'll cut right to the chase Mcree, I'm looking for Genji because I still can't accept my new body. I lost most of my limbs and half my body in a White Fang bomb protecting my partner. I need his help and guidance. Can you tell me where he is?"

Mcree thought this over for a bit and sighed, "Genji was the same as you when he got his cybernetic body. Sure I lost my left arm but losing my entire body? I can't even imagine how that feels. I'll tell you where he is since you don't seem to be hunting him down. Hell even if you were trying to kill him, he'd kill you. There's a reason why Genji was our speed fighter when in Overwatch." Jaune went wide eyed at this and Mcree chuckled. "Yep. I was in Overwatch as well. That's how I got to know Genji. Your blonde hair reminds me of our leader, Jack Morrison."

Jaune nodded, "He was my grandfather. I never knew him." Mcree smiled sadly, "He was a good man. Wanted to stop evil and try to make the world a better place. Shame that he died. Genji lives at the top of the mountain. It's a hell of a climb so you better get moving Jaune. Need anything before you head out?"

Jaune shook his head, "No. Thank you for your help Mcree. I'm gonna get to him as fast as possible. Thanks again Mcree."

The old gunslinger waved him goodbye and went back to tending his bar.

 **(Two hours later)**

Jaune was three quarters of the way up the mountain. Mcree was right. It was one hell of a climb that only someone with aura or a cybernetic body could make. He got onto a path that looked like it would lead him to the top. 'BAM!' A shot rang out and Jaune jumped behind a boulder. He peeked out and saw nothing. "What the hell?" He muttered to himself and his instincts screamed at him to move. A second after he moved the boulder he was using was blasted to smithereens. Jaune pulled out Dragonblade and prepared himself to fight. He could hear a haunting and raspy laugh coming from behind the smoke. A figure walked out and it was the Reaper.

"Hehehe. Looks like I found you Arc." He spoke with pleasure in his voice. Jaune tightened his grip on Dragonblade. He couldn't believe that this was Mike. The guy that helped him with aura control, swordsmanship from time to time, hell even played video games with him.

"Mike. What did that bitch do to you?" Jaune spoke with horror in his voice. Reaper stopped laughing and growled, "How many times do I have to tell you people?! Mike Yacidian is DEAD! The man who helped you, who was a teacher and a friend is no more! I am the Reaper and I'm here to kill you. The queen thinks your too strong of a pawn and wants you dead."

"You mean Salem. Ozpin told us about it Mike! Break through to me man! Remember who you are!" Jaune yelled in hope that he could bring Mike out.

Reaper clenched his fists in anger and pulled out Yacidian. "Mike Yacidian is gone Arc. It's time for me to reap your soul."

Reaper charged at Jaune and swung down in an overhead strike. Jaune blocked it with difficulty. Even though his new limbs made him a lot stronger, Reaper had all of Mike's strength which was still stronger than his own. He felt himself being pushed back and broke out of the clash. Reaper chuckled and dashed after Jaune again. He was ready for him this time and threw a spread of six ninja stars at Reaper who blocked them all but Jaune was expecting this. He pumped aura into his legs for extra speed and got behind Reaper. Jaune slashed into his back with ferocity and Reaper screamed in pain. Black blood leaked from his back and Jaune stared at the wound in shock. Reaper captitalized on this and sliced Jaune across the chest in a vicious strike. "AAGH!" Jaune yelled in pain. He forgot just how sharp Yacidian's blade was. Mike's ancestral blade was made of a metal that has never been found on Remnant since it has been forged. Even when people tried to reforge it, it wouldn't melt. The blade was so shard that it could cut through almost anything with ease. Aura and only the strongest of Grimm could take a slash from Yacidian. Aura would block the strike but it would feel like you were slashed without any aura. Jaune back flipped away and readied himself. He charged this time and came at Reaper with a flurry of strikes. Reaper didn't let any of them touch him and he grabbed Jaune by the front on his helmet. He threw Jaune into the air and smashed him back down onto the ground. Jaune rolled out of the way of Reaper's stomp and threw more ninja stars at him. He phased through them and started walking towards Jaune. _"Ranged attacks won't work on him. He'll just phase out. I need to keep close and keep attacking."_ Jaune thought in his head as he sped towards Reaper. Their blade met in a shower of sparks with both swordsman pushing against one another. Jaune reached behind, pulled out Crocea Mors and slashed Reaper across the stomach. He grunted in pain and grabbed onto Jaune's arm. Jaune tried to break his grip and realized that he was using Mike's semblance. He fell to one knee in pain and Reaper slashed into him with reckless abandon. Jaune tried to fight through the pain but Reaper wouldn't let him get up. He twisted Jaune's arm to the side and stomped him into the ground. Jaune couldn't get up and his aura was almost gone.

"Gotta say Arc. You were easily the toughest opponent I've fought. If I hadn't used your professor's semblance I'd be in trouble. It's the end of the line though." He pulled out one of his shotguns and pointed it at Jaune's head. Jaune waited for the blast but it didn't come. He looked up to see Reaper's arm shaking. "Pull the trigger dammit!" He spoke to no one as he continued shaking. Inside Reaper's mind Mike was fighting back.

 _"You're not taking away anyone else you bastard!"_ Mike screamed as he fought Reaper for control of his body.

 _"Go back to where you came from pest!"_ The two clashed for control. Reaper was losing control and Mike was able to break out for a second.

"Jaune." His voice didn't sound like Reaper's. Jaune looked up at him with hope. "Mike? Keep fighting! You can beat him!"

He stepped off of Jaune and clutched his head. Reaper roared loudly and came back. "Know your place you damn weakling!" He spoke to Mike and glared at Jaune. "Time to die." He pointed his shotgun st him and Jaune closed his eyes. A shot rang out but it wasn't Reaper's. It was a different gun.

"Get the hell away from him you son of a bitch!" A deep voice yelled as he started firing at Reaper. Reaper turned around at his new opponent and couldn't phase through in time to stop the shots. "AARRG" Reaper yelled in pain and clutched his side. "You got lucky this time Arc! I'll kill you! I swear that I will!" He disappeared and Jaune sat up. He looked up to see a full grown man with a red visor covering his face and a high tech rifle in his hand.

He helped Jaune up and looked at him, "Never though I'd see you Jaune." He spoke and Jaune gave him a look. Jaune took off his helmet and stared at the man. "Do I know you?" The man nodded and took off his visor. "I'm your grampa Morrison Jaune."


	12. Catching Up and Meeting Genji

**Here we go! Another chapter! Read and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either things so there ya go**

* * *

"So you're my Grampa Morrison? The same one who supposedly died in an explosion while undergoing augmentation?" Jaune asked and Jack nodded. "Yep. The same one who led Overwatch all those years ago." Jaune took in this information, walked over to Jack and slugged him across the face.

"WHERE IN THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN MY MOM NEEDED YOU?! SHE THOUGHT THAT HER FATHER WAS DEAD BUT YOU'RE STILL ALIVE AND NEVER TOLD HER?!" Jaune screamed at Jack. Jack shrunk a bit from his grandsons tone and stood back up. "You can definitely hit hard. I guess that's why they made you cybernetics like Genji."

This got Jaune to calm down a bit. "Stop trying to change the subject _Gramps_. Tell me why you abandoned your daughter!" Jack looked at Jaune and sighed. "Alright kid. Sit down and I'll tell ya. When I first led Overwatch, there wasn't too much evil going on in the world. We helped stop the faunus rebellion and made peace between the two races. Sure there was the White Fang and the mistreatment of faunus, but there wasn't any actual big bad after the rebellion. Little after a month of leading Overwatch, we faced out first real threat. One of our own members, Gabriel Reyes betrayed us. He formed an enemy group called Talon and vowed to destroy Overwatch. He betrayed us because I got the position of leading Overwatch which got a lot of publicity and he wanted the position. One day Talon attacked our headquarters during New Years. They caught us with our pants down and we lost many friends that day. Ana, young Lena, Liao, Winston, Torbjorn, Gérard, Pharah. It hurt losing all of them. The only ones who survived was Reinhardt, Genji, Mcree, Mercy and me. Gabe died when we both fought during the attack. I finally put him down after he gave me the scars on my face but I was wounded badly and on the brink of death. They hooked me up where your mother last saw me to try and bring me back with cybernetics. Talon knew of this and wanted to finish the job Gabe started. They attacked and your father got Junie out when it happened. Unbeknownst to them, the procedure succeeded and I killed all the bastards there. I left and never went to see Junie because she had your father John. I knew he would protect her and that she would be happy. If Talon knew that I had a family, they wouldn't stop til they killed everyone. That's why I never came back. I vowed to take down the bastards who destroyed Overwatch and finally be able to see my family again. Happy now Jaune?" Jack slumped down onto a tree and he had a single tear running down his face. Jaune was still angry but couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"I guess you had your reasons gramps. I'm glad that I got to meet you though. Why were here in the mountains?" Jaune asked questionably.

"To visit Genji. I left out one thing that happened to him after Overwatch disbanded, he married Mercy who was also the same woman that save his life and the one who gave Gepetto Polendina the blueprints for Genji's cybernetics. When we get up to the top, we'll talk more so let's get moving Jaune."

They both put their helmets back on and walked up the mountain.

 **(Beacon)**

Pyrrha missed Jaune. There was no easy was to say it. They were getting ready for their mission to try and bring Mike home. Everyone was on edge and nervous. It was obvious how scared Yang was. Going on a mission to find someone you love become a monster was a hard pill to swallow. Glynda was watching over them in silence praying to Oum that this will go right. They couldn't let what happened to ASUR happen to JNPR and RWBY. The funeral was agonizing. Many students were friends with ASUR and the parents were even worse. Azul and Skylar's parents were emotionally broken and demanded to know what happened to their sons. Raj and Rufus's parents were the same as the two brothers. _"I won't fail them. Not again."_ Glynda silently vowed.

Glynda looked at the two teams. They both looked anxious and on edge. "We couldn't get Qrow to come help us because his mission is taking longer than expected. It will be us eight alone out there trying to get Mike back. Be ready for anything. He has the same skill as Mr. Yacidian and has powerful shotguns that can break your aura in seconds. Is this clear?" The two teams nodded and set off on their mission.

 **(Back at the mountains)**

Jack and Jaune were almost to Genji's. They climbed for another two hours after their talk and found themselves looking at a Japanese styled home with cherry blossom trees all around. Sitting down and meditating, was an armored man that looked exactly like Jaune but was green instead of blue.

"I felt your presence long before you two came up here. It's been a while Jack. Who is the one traveling with you that has cybernetics like myself?" The man said in a calm voice with his helmet on.

"My grandson named Jaune. He almost died and Gepetto used cybernetics to keep him alive. Quite similar when Hanzo tried to kill you Genji."

Genji stood up and looked at the two. He walked over to Jaune and the two looked at one another. "I can feel that you are unease and feel like your body is at war with itself. Is this correct?"

Jaune nodded. "Yes Mr. Shimada. I still can't accept this body. Will you help me?" Jaune asked with hope.

"I will not only

help you accept your new body. I will help you understand what it means to be human."

* * *

 **So Yeah. There we go! Genji is now finally in it. All will be explained as to what happened to Mercy soon. Read and Review!**


	13. Acceptance, New Partner and Fear

**I'm so sorry for not updating this faster! I've been busy updating other stories and dying to Midir in dark souls 3 twenty two times! I killed that bastard on the 23rd try though! Read and Review!**

Jack leaned against a tree as he watched Jaune meditate with Genji. He smiled at how far Genji has come since Overwatch and how much more mature he was. His smile fell when he remembered what happened to Mercy.

"Calm yourself Jaune. You need to need to relax if you wish to properly meditate." Genji said in a calm voice. Jaune was doing his best to ignore the sounds of his body whirring and lost his concentration.

"AAAGH! Dammit!" Jaune yelled loudly and hit the ground. Genji looked up at Jaune and sighed. He stood up and sat down next to Jaune.

"What is plaguing your mind Jaune? I can tell that you re unfocused and cannot calm down. Tell me young lion."

Jaune looked at Genji and took off his helmet. "I have someone that I love. She's been there for me ever since I attended Beacon and I finally knew about her feelings for me after a school dance. Right before the bomb that took most of my body went off, I told her that I loved her. When I survived the procedure, I was horrified at what I'd become. Even though I became mostly machine, she still stayed with me. She helped me so much and I love her more than anything on remnant. But even though she's been by my side since I became what I am now, I still feel at war. She's helped me so much, but it's hard to accept that most of my limbs are now metal and I am mostly machine. What I'm trying to say, is how did you accept what you've become Genji? How did you make peace with yourself?"

Genji took off his helmet and looked at Jaune. He had many scars on his face and had tan skin. "I was much like you when I first got my cybernetic body. My brother, Hanzo, was the leader of the clan and head of our family when father died. The elders hated that I didn't want anything to do with the criminal part of the clan and gave my brother an ultimatum, kill me or lose the clan. He chose the first and we both engaged in a fierce battle. In the end, he defeated me and left me on the brink of death. Luckily, my wife Angela found me because I was having a secret relationship with her. She brought me to a brilliant scientist that was the same man who saved you. Angela was a genius in medicine and cybernetics, but didn't have the materials or budget. She shared her cybernetic plans and blueprints with gepetto in exchange that he save my life. He accepted and made me what I am now. After the surgery, I wandered with Angela trying to accept my new body. I found a monk named Zenyatta who was a wise old Faunus that lived near Mistral. Angela and I stayed with him for a year and he finally made me feel at peace. He taught me that though my body was mostly machine, my soul is and always would be human. I simply needed to remember what lies beneath the surface. Unfortunately, while we were visiting the city, the white fang attacked. He tried to make them stop killing and payed the price. They killed him and I killed them all in rage. He died in my arms and I prayed that he would be reborn in a happier life. I joined Overwatch after this happened and Angela went with me. She was the team medic and codenamed herself as Mercy and myself as sparrow. We helped end the Faunus rebellion and celebrated. We were then attacked by one of our own and lost many good friends. Angela and I retreated to the mountains and began our life here. Sadly, our peace would not last because Overwatch became huge in the media and revealed our codenames. Hanzo recognized mine and found out where I lived after a year of searching. He came with the intent to finish what was started. Mercy told Hanzo to leave us be and he responded by shooting her with an arrow. I fought him once more and killed him out of rage I ran over to Angela and cradled her in my arms while she spoke soothingly to me that everything was alright. She took off my helmet and gave me one last kiss before she died. I held her lifeless body for a whole day before Jack came to visit me. He helped me bury her and stayed with me to help cope with what happened. I swore to never love another and kept myself here in isolation with only Jack and Mcree coming to visit. What I am trying to teach you Jaune, is to never take anything for granted. You view your new body as a curse when in reality it is a blessing. It gave you another chance to keep living and you can be with the woman you love."

Genji got up and sat across Jaune once more.

"Now, shall we continue meditating?"

Jaune nodded and meditated with Genji again with renewed spirit.

 **(Salems lair)**

"It's a shame that you weren't able to kill the Arc boy, but no matter. Another team of huntsman are in foreverfall and I want you to eliminate them. Also, allow me to introduce your new partner. Widowmaker."

A curvaceous woman in a tight hbodysuit walked forward and nodded at Reaper. He nodded back and signaled her to follow.

"You'll be my support while I go in head first Make sure to not reveal yourself unless it looks like I'm going to be overwhelmed. Grab onto me and I'll teleport us to the mission location."

Widowmaker did as Reaper said and put a hand on his shoulder. They materialized in foreverfall and Reaper fell to one knee panting. "I've never teleported someone with me before. Give me a minute to recover." He said between pants.

"That was unnerving. How are you able to do that?" She said in a French accent. He looked up at her, "It's my curse." He said to her in a voice filled with anguish and stood back up.

Widow looked at him with an uneven gaze and followed him through the forest.

 **(Teams RWBY, JNPR and Glynda)**

Yang was shaking in anxiety and fear. She prayed to Oum that they would be able to get Mike back and that everyone would be okay. Ruby was sitting next to her nervous as well, as was everyone else. Glynda was on constant alert making sure there would be no chance of Reaper getting the drop on them. They set up multiple motion sensors and had their weapons on hand at all times.

"I want you all to stick together and cover one another's back. Professor Peach was able to get a bit of info out of Oobleck and he told her that ASUR should've stayed together. He said they attacked one at a time and it proved to be their downfall. I will fight him one on one while you all backup with suppressing fire. Any questions?" None of them had any and she nodded.

"Hehehehe, Found you all."

All of them turned around to see Reaper standing their with shotguns out and Yacidian on his back. Yang started shaking as she was in her stance and Reaper looked at her with his head tilted. "You look like you've seen a ghost." He spoke with a cackle and Yang had a few tears leaking out.

"What did they do to you Mike? What did they do?!" Yang spoke in horror and Reaper stood there and chucked. "I already told your friend Jaune that Mike Yacidian is dead. All that is left is me, Reaper."

Pyrrha paled in fear. "What did you do?!" She screamed in anger and Reaper growled, "He would've been dead but got lucky. Some bastard with a red visor shot me before I could end him and I had to run. I'll send him a message by bringing him your head."

Glynda stood between the two teams and Reaper with an icy glare aimed towards him. "I know you're still in there Mike. I will force it out of you if I have to!" She brought out her riding crop and Reaper chuckled.

""This is gonna be fun." Reaper laughed and unleashed a barrage of shotgun shells at Glynda as the two began to fight.


	14. Breaking Through

**New chapter! yeah! Read and Review!**

* * *

"HAHAHA!" Reaper laughed as he put Glynda on the defensive. She used her semblance to block the incoming shots with a tree but couldn't do anything else. RWBY and NPR tried multiple times to shoot at Reaper, but couldn't because of sniper fire.

"He's got a partner!" Ruby yelled as she ducked behind cover.

"Ruby! Use your rifle and try to find the sniper!" Ren ordered and she complied. Pyrrha was kneeling in front of Ruby to make sure she didn't get shot and had her shield up. The sniper noticed this and switched position. Widowmaker grappled to another tree and found Nora in her sights. She pulled the trigger and Nora was knocked into a tree from the force of the bullet. Ren sprinted over to Nora and pulled her behind cover. Her aura was only at thirty percent from one hit. He ordered her to stay put since another shot could break through her aura. Ren used his semblance and jumped through the trees to find their hidden assailant. She fired again and narrowly missed Blake because Weiss erected an ice wall. Widowmaker had a flashback about an ice wall and shook it from her thoughts. She had Pyrrha in a blindspot and trained her sight on the champion's head. She was about to pull the trigger when she slashed across the back and backflipped away from her opponent. Ren was standing in front of her and had a look of fury on his face.

"You almost killed Nora. For that, I will not hold back." He charged aura into his palm and dashed towards widow. She was firing assault rifle rounds at him and continued to evade his strikes. He was getting frustrated and used his semblance again to get the drop on her. He was in her line of vision but couldn't see him and he went to strike her, then a bullet ripped through his aura.

"AAGGH!" Ren screamed in pain as he fell onto his back and looked up to see her standing above him with a dark smile. She crouched down and stared at him with a condescending look.

"My infra sight can spot anyone. Even your annoying semblance. It's a god thing I switched to heavy dust munitions. I wouldn't be able to put you down." She pointed the barrel of her gun right at his head. He glared at her in defiance and a sniper rifle shot off. Ruby was sniping Widowmaker now and forced her to back off of Ren. Pyrrha sprinted to Ren and put him next to Nora, who then started to bandage his wound.

Pyrrha went next to Ruby again and searched around for Widowmaker again. She hoped Ms. Goodwitch was alright.

Glynda was panting from overusing her semblance and continued to try and smash Reaper with debris. He always phased away at the last second and the hit wouldn't connect.

"Are you afraid Glynda?" Reaper asked as she looked around for him.

"Afraid that you'll fail like Oobleck? Afraid that once I kill you, your precious students are next?"

"They're our students too Mike! One of them if your significant other!" She yelled and heard him laugh coldly.

"I don't need anyone Glynda. All I need is myself and only me. The queen made me partner with the sniper keeping the kids busy while I take you out. Why don't we end this?" He materialized behind her and she gasped in shock. He smashed the flat side of his blade into her and walked over to her slowly. She used the last of her power to send a storm of sharp rocks at him and it worked. A large amount of them stabbed into him and she smiled in the victory she got over him.

"Damn Bitch!" He yelled in pain and pulled a large shard out of his chest. Black blood leaked out of the wound and he continued towards her with a slight limp. She brought up her riding crop and prepared to go down fighting.

"RRRRAAAGGGGH" Yang roared loudly and smashed her fist into the side of Reaper's face. He slammed through a tree and fell to the ground gasping for air. He stood back up to try to shake away the shock and Yang continued to press her assault.

"GIVE ME BACK MIKE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed as her blows continued to connect and her final haymaker hit his mask off. She expected to see the face of her boyfriend but it wasn't a face. It was a pure black void that had nothing.

He chuckled at her shock and took this as an opening. He grabbed Yang by the throat and shot a shell point blank into her stomach. Yang screamed in pain as the shell impacted and slammed her into the ground hard, with his shotgun trained on her head.

She looked up at him weakly with tears in her eyes. "Mike...Please...Remember who you are." She whispered out and fell unconscious.

Reaper's hand started to shake violently as tried to to pull the trigger but couldn't. "Yang.. Oh my Oum. What the fuck have I done?!" He held Yang close and Glynda took her chance. She brought out the containment field Peach created and caught him in the energy barrier. She pulled Yang away as the field powered up and Reaper fell to his knees.

"ASUR, Oobleck. I did that to them. I almost killed CFVY and Jaune. I nearly killed my first love." He spoke in a broken voice and gripped his head in his hands.

"Glynda, Kill me right now. I can't beat him. He always get back in control." He said in a voice that had no will in it.

"Mike, you can beat him. Your will prevented you from killing Yang, from killing Jaune and CFVY! Fight harder! Remember who you are! You are Mike Yacidian, last of the Yacidian clan and will not be beaten by a damn voice in your head!" Glynda yelled encouragingly.

Mike looked at her with hope and saw Yang stir. Her hand reached toward him weakly and he saw her lips say his name.

That was the last straw. He dived into his mind and faced down the manifestation of Reaper.

"You'll never be the same. The serum Salem used has changed you forever. There's no going back." He spoke with anger and pulled out his shotguns.

Mike pulled Yacidian off his back and glared at Reaper in rage. "I don't care. As long as I can protect them, that's all that matters."

The two clashed and the battle for ones soul began.

 **(Jaune and Genji)**

The two sat across each other in complete silence. Jaune was unmoving and didn't hear his body whirring or moving. Genji looked at Jaune and smiled. He was happy to help Jaune come so far. Now he would properly train Jaune in using his abilities to their fullest.

He stood up and Jaune stopped his meditation. "Is there something wrong master?" Jaune asked and Genji smirked behind his helmet. Jaune started to call him master after he told about how he accepted his body.

"No Jaune. I believe you have accepted your new body very well and can start to train in how much of a blessing it is."

Jaune stood across Genji who unsheathed his Katana. Jaune did the same and the two faced each other. They charged each other with blinding speed and started their sparring.

* * *

 **There ya go! New chapter! The other day I didn't update this. I put a chapter of another story on accident on this one so heres a real chapter! Should Mike take back his body?(I got something badass planned if he does) Or should he still be Salems pawn? You decide! Read and Review!**


	15. Taking Back Control

**So! Sorry for not updating this faster. Got a bunch of crap going on and it's a bit hard for me to update three stories at once! Read and Review!**

* * *

Yang and Glynda stared at Mike thrashing around the barrier while screaming loudly in agony. Yang had her hands over her mouth with tears streaming down her face. Watching the man she loved be in so much pain made her feel helpless in not being able to do anything. Mike kept smashing into the barrier and shot his shotguns at it in a fruitless attempt to escape. Glynda was praying to Oum that he would be able to come back to his normal self and hoped that Reaper would be gone forever.

 **(Inside Mike's Mind)**

"AAAGGGHHH!" Reaper fell onto his back with blood spewing from his stomach as Yacidian's blade stabbed into him. Mike was standing above him panting in exhaustion and let go of his blade.

"Hehehe. This doesn't change anything. You'll never be human again. The serum's been in your body for too long and has changed you permanently. You may have beaten me, but I'll always be there to haunt you. Anytime you let your guard down, let yourself be consumed by rage and show any weakness, I'll be there to stomp on your skull and take back your body!" Reaper laughed and dissipated into the air. Mike sighed in relief and grabbed his sword.

"Then I'll always be ready to fight."

 **(Outside)**

Mike finally stopped thrashing and was on his knees not moving at all. Glynda and Yang feared the worst as he didn't change back. He stood up and looked over to them.

"I'm back Glynda." He said in a slightly less raspy voice. Glynda was still hesitant and Mike sighed.

"I can never be human again girls. The serum Salem put into my body changed me permanently and I'll always be like this. I'ts now my curse."

Glynda lowered the barrier and Yang rushed him for a hug crying into his chest.

"I don't care! You're still my Mike! I'm just happy you're finally back!" She sobbed heavily and he held her tight.

"I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused. It's my fault that all of these terrible things happened. ASUR's death, Oobleck in shock, nearly killing CFVY, Jaune and all of you. I can't atone for what I've done. But I can make the person who did this to me suffer." He spoke with a voice full of rage and broke away from Yang's hug. She reached for him and he stepped away from her grasp.

"I can't come back with you Yang. I'm a monster, and you don't deserve to be with a monster." He said in a heavy voice that was filled with sorrow.

"NO! I lost you once! I am NOT losing you again! Ozpin can help! He can find a way to turn you back to normal! PLEASE MIKE!" She cried even harder and saw how his shoulders shook from her cries.

"This is the hardest thing I've ever done Yang. I don't want to do this, but I've got no choice. My body can never be human and It's time that Salem knows that the Reaper isn't her pawn anymore. This is goodbye Yang. Know that I'll always love you, my sunflower." A single tear streamed down his mask and he teleported away. Yang fell to the ground in anguish and couldn't stop crying. Glynda helped comfort the young huntress. Although their mission was a success, Mike still didn't come back with them.

Widowmaker was in a sniper battle with Ruby and gritted her teeth in frustration. The young huntress in training was just as good a shot as she was and was proving to be a difficult opponent. Weiss and Blake we're covering the sides, preventing her from getting an angle to shoot Pyrrha. Her concentration was interrupted by the sound of Reaper teleporting. She looked behind to see him standing and smirked at the fact that he must've killed Goodwitch. She was about to fire again when he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against a tree. She gasped in pain and shock, stareing at him in fear.

"What in the hell are you doing?!" She choked out and he tightened his hold on her neck.

"I'm not her slave anymore. You're trying to kill my friends and if you continue to try..." He materialized one of his shotguns and put the barrel to her temple.

"I'll put you down. So what's it gonna be Widow? Work with me to kill Salem, or die here and now?" He loosened his grip on her throat to let her speak.

She coughed violently and glared at her partner, "Do I have a choice? I'll help you kill her."

He let go and she dropped to the ground taking deep breathes. Blake, Weiss, Ruby and Pyrrha witnessed this and sprinted over to their location.

"Is that you Mike? Or the Reaper?" Ruby said in a fearful voice and Mike looked over at her.

"It's me Rubes. I'm back and I'm going to bring the fight to Salem. Pyrrha, Jaune is alive. He was saved by a stranger that made me retreat so don't worry about him. Goodbye girls." He grabbed Widow's arm and teleported away. Pyrrha was shocked that he didn't have the same sadistic, sociopathic voice and knew that it was Mike. Ruby, Blake and Weiss was just as surprised as she was and the four made their way over to Nora and Ren to pick them up. The six of them went over to Yang and Glynda. Yang was crying into Ms. Goodwitch's bosom and consoled the young girl.

"What happened Yang? Why did he leave?!" Ruby asked with a voice full of concern and Yang looked at her with red, tear stained eyes.

"Mike's gone. And he's not coming back."

 **(Widow and Reaper)**

Mike teleported at the edge of the forest and fell to one knee after teleporting so far. He stood back up and stared over at Widowmaker.

"Here's the deal. We're going to dismantle everything Salem has worked hard for. We're gonna kill Torchwick, Cinder and any other lacky that stands in our way."

She looked at him with fear and spoke, "You'rereally going to kill her aren't you? where did this vendetta come from?"

"It started when she took away my parents and clan, then she took me from my friends and now, she took away my humanity. I've got nothing left to lose. And there's nothing more dangerous, than a man with nothing to lose." His voice was filled with rage and she walked next to him.

"So where do we start?" She asked in a questioning voice.

"Immediately. We need another person to help us though. We need all the info we can get on all of her pawns and there's one who most likely does or can."

"And who would this be?"

"Sombra."

 **(Jaune and Genji)**

"RYUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE!" The master and student screamed as their dragons clashed. Genji's smashed trough Jaune's dragon with ease and sent him flying. He struggled to get up and fell onto his back in exhaustion and threw off his helmet.

"Why was you're attack so much more powerful than mine master?" Jaune asked in confusion and Genji chuckled.

"My aura manipulation is far superior to yours Jaune. The Shimada Clan always had amazing control of their aura. For example..."

He wrapped his aura and manifested a whole other blade in his left hand. Jaune stared on in awe and Genji created a hovering aura dragon over his shoulder that he petted like a dog.

"You're combat skills with your cybernetics are superb now so it's time we start your aura manipulation training. Once you master that, you will become more powerful than you could possibly imagine. We'll start this tomorrow. I think you've trained enough for one day."

The dragon faded and Jaune followed Genji to eat and rest. He looked down at his limbs and smirked.

 _"Being a cyborg isn't a curse. It's a blessing in disguise that gave me another chance to live in life. I am still human."_ Jaune thought to himself as Genji started to make ramen with pork slices for dinner.

* * *

 **Sombra online! Yep! I know how much people love her, and here she is! Thank you to everyone who has read this story and followed! I love you all and hope you enjoyed the chapter! Read and Review!**


	16. New Purpose

**So uh, yeah. Sorry I haven't updated, BUT! I now have a schedule planned! Tuesdays and Saturdays I'll update this fic, and the Island of the amazons will be updated only Sunday, but with longer chapters than usual! Read and Review!**

* * *

Salem was displeased. She sensed that Reaper had rebelled against her and he had Widomaker in tow, she gripped her armrest in anger and frustration.

"Watts! Tyrian!" She yelled and her two trusted pawns appeared before her. Tyrian's tail was now replaced with a metal one and he loathed it since it didn't have poison in it anymore.

"I want you two to hunt down Reaper and widow, beat them down and bring them back here. No pawn of mine is allowed to turn against me! Bring Doomfist with you as well!" Salem screamed in rage and a tendril appeared out of her hand and smashed a giant hole through the side of the castle. Tyrian and Watts gulped in fear as they walked away, only seeing their queen this angry when the silver eyed warrior of Rose killed one of her favorite ancient Grimm.

 **(Widow and Reaper)**

The two walked cautiously through the shady part of town at night on constant alert. Reaper phased to the entrance of where he knew Sombra was and signaled Widow to hold position. As soon as he gripped the door, a pair of turrets sprung out and started to shoot at him. He let the bullets phase through him and Widow destroyed them both not a second later. Reaper gave her a thumbs up and pried the metal door open, revealing a long hallway that was sure to activate more traps. He sighed in annoyance and cracked his neck, preparing for the long annoying, Saw movie like traps. He continued forward and Widow stayed at a distance, ready to back him up whenever he needed her. Reaper pulled out his shotguns and started to fire all over the place, activating traps and other deadly things for Widow to shoot. After five minutes of continuously dodging giant saw blades, fifty caliber gun turrets and a damn huge ass flamethrower spike trap, they made it to the end of the corridor and Sombra's door was right in front of them. A camera sprung out of the wall and an angry voice started to speak.

"Okay pendejos! You just destroyed a million lien worth of traps so I'm gonna give you one last chance to turn back before I gotta get my hands dirty!"

Reaper looked at Widowmaker and she shrugged in annoyance.

"Open the door Sombra. It's me, Mike."

"Hahaha! Yeah, you're funny their grim reaper cosplayer! Like you're my amigo who helped me relocate to this nice location and I gave you the info about that queen bitch being in Mistral!"

"And how else would I know where and when to dodge your traps, so my partner could destroy them? I was the one who helped you install said traps and lifted that damn giant saw-blade trap into position while you screwed into place. After we were done, I gave you a flash drive with info that had dirt and ways for you to manipulate someone like Junior Xiong to work for you, then you gave me info about Salem's location." Reaper said in his raspy voice and he was met with silence.

"Hijo de Punta! What the hell happened to you Miquel?!" Sombra said in shock and Reaper gestured her to open the door, which she then did. She was there as it opened and looked at Reaper in shock.

"The queen sent her pawns after me and she turned me into this. I want everything she has worked hard for to come crumbling down, as she realizes that turning me into a monster was the worst decision she had ever made in her entire miserable life!" He smashed his fist through the wall and Sombra grabbed his shoulder in sympathy.

"I'll help Miquel. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow. I'm exhausted after using that much of my power and need to rest. Got any extra beds?"

Sombra nodded and he walked over to an extra bedroom, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. She looked at Widow with a quizzical expression.

"So why are you here with him?" Sombra asked in a cautious voice and Widow looked at her.

"It was either work with him or he would kill me. In all honesty, I hated that Salem Woman. I was given to her by Talon to be used as a covert sleeper agent and assassin, as thanks for helping them destroy Overwatch. She thought that the brainwashing Talon did to me made me into a compliant dog. She was wrong though, I acted like I was still under her control and did as she said until my moment of escape came to me. Reaper then gave me my out and I took it. Now I'm helping him destroy everything that Salem has made and get my revenge on Talon for making me kill my husband." Widow said in a a cold voice filled with rage and Sombra nodded in understanding.

"Well then join the club. I hate that bitch because she wants to essentially destroy the world as we know it and she ruined Miquel's life. Miquel helped me when I was younger. I was a big time hacker back then and always used info to manipulate everyone by hacking into different servers filled with information, even good people. Miquel needed info on the queen and changed me to only hack criminal's lives, not innocent people. Then he finally went to become a professor at Beacon after I got to know him for a solid year. The last time I saw him was three months ago before he left on his mission to Mistral after I gave him info on the queen. It's good to know that he's alive but I hate that punta even more now after what she did to him. I got another room beside the one Mike's sleeping in. Rest up, cause you'll need it for tomorrow."

Widow nodded and fell asleep quickly. Sombra cracked her fingers and started to hack away at who their first target was most likely to be, Roman Torchwick.

 **(Genji and Jaune)**

Jaune was concentrating on his aura, trying to bend it to his will while 76 and Genji watched as he struggled. He was finally able to form a small dagger in his hand after focusing for twenty straight minutes and Genji clapped in pride.

"Good work Jaune! You've finally have been able to form a weapon out of your aura! Now, you must try to go bigger. Make a kitana now out of your aura."

Jaune groaned and got back into his focusing stance that Genji taught him. Jack chuckled as he watched his grandson train.

"Gotta say, it's good to see that Jaune is such a fast learner. We're gonna need all the help we can get once the war goes into full swing Genj." 76 said grimly and Genji nodded.

"Yes. There is a storm coming. I can sense it and feel it in the air. Salem is the biggest threat that we have ever faced. There isn't many of us left Jack, only Reinhardt, Mcree, you and I are all that remains of Overwatch."

"That's why we need to train a new generation to prepare themselves for the inevitable war Genj. It's the only way that the world can survive what's about to come."

"Is it enough though Jack? The huntsman have become much stronger in these past years, but we all know what she is capable of and how strong those who follow her are."

"We'll just have to wait Genj. All we can do now is hope that it's enough." Jack spoke with a heavy voice as Jaune cheered and was able to make an aura kitana.

 **(Beacon)**

Ozpin was stewing over Glynda's mission to bring back Mike. He was happy to know that he's no longer a souless killing machine, but was displeased that he didn't come back.

"Was it that bad Glynda?" He asked in a cautious voice and she nodded.

"Ozpin, he wasn't wrong. His humanity is almost completely gone and the only thing that he has retained was his memories. His blood was black when I wounded him and his face wasn't even there anymore, it's just a black void with nothing in it. Ms. Xiao Long is now an emotional wreck because he left thinking she couldn't love a monster and she hasn't been able to move on ever since the mission. He swore that he was going to destroy everything that Salem has worked for and would kill her. He's still on our side but he's now on a warpath to destroy her and nothing is going to stand in his way." She said in a voice full of fear and Ozpin pondered what she said.

Yang was sitting on her bed holding a picture of her and Mike on their first date. He looked awkward and embarrassed since he never dated someone before her and she was kissing his cheek, blushing as red as Ruby's cape. She gave a sad smile and tears started to fall onto the photo, holding it to her chest like it was him while still crying.

 _"I don't care what you've become Mike, I'm not gonna give up on you! I swear to Oum that I'll bring you home and prove to you that I will love you no matter what you've become!"_ She vowed in her head and wiped away her tears, grabbed Ember Celica and walked out the dorm toward the training area where Ruby and everyone else was. Everyone was shocked to see her walk into the arena and she stood with them, flashing her usual confident smile and smashing her fists together.

"Mike wouldn't want me moping around. We're gonna get him back and show him that it doesn't matter what he's become, we all care about him!"

They all roared in agreement and started to spar against one another with renewed vigor.

* * *

 **So there we go! Made this one longer than I've done in the past! Read and Review!**


	17. The Angel Of Death

**Here's another chapter! Read and Review!**

* * *

"I'm in postition." Reaper radioed over the comm-link to Sombra and Widow.

"I have a line of sight to back you up when needed." Widow responded and loaded her rifle.

"Security cameras are down. They won't know were coming. I'll give you all a quick brief on who's all here, Torchwick is here meeting his boss and a White Fang guy called Taurus is here as well. I'll hack into any weapons that are mechashift and Miquel will put down any resistance. I'll help out with any other smaller grunts while you go in for the kill Miquel, sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. I'll use my Death Blossom as soon as I phase in. Widow, you know what to do. Kill any targets trying to escape and give support when needed, got it?"

"Understood. I'll give you both infra-sight once the battle starts."

"Good. Let's start."

The door to the warehouse opened as Sombra hacked it and Reaper snuck in. Torchwick had a few atlesian paladins patroling the area and Reaper signaled Sombra to hack them. She did her job well and both Paladins lost power, with the pilots scrambling in a panic to reboot their suits. Reaper didn't give them a second and stabbed his sword through the cockpit of one paladin impaling the grunt inside through the stomach. The other opened the emergency hatch and started to run away, until his knee gave out from someone kicking it. Reaper stood above him while he whimpered in fear, trying to crawl away and gagged as he gripped his neck tight. Reaper pulled out his sword and stabbed the goon in the stomach, giving out a silent cry of pain as he died.

Sombra and Reaper kept moving forward, finding themselves in front of the door to Torchwicks meeting. Reaper signaled Sombra to hang back while he teleported to the rafters above their targets. Sombra stayed up high, preparing herself for the oncoming fight.

"Ya see Cindy, those damn brats have screwed up a lot of shit I've been working on and with my latest attempt to kill em huntsman activity has increased, cops are patroling even more and I can't steal nearly as much dust as I could before. I also doesn't help that bull boy over there can't give us any troops that are actually worth a damn!" Torchwick complained and Adam stood up in rage.

"Don't you insult my followers. They are worth more than anything you've ever done and I'm getting sick of your failures. Many of my brothers and sisters have been captured with almost no gain in our efforts! So please Torchwick, insult them again." He spoke in a voice filled with venom as he gripped the hilt of his blade. Torchwick stepped away in fear, knowing the Adam was the second most powerful fighter in the room and pissing him off could lead to getting a sword through the gut.

"Enough. I agree with Taurus in the fact that you've failed in many of our attempts to procure more dust and tie up loose ends. The docks, Tuskon, the white fang rally with the paladins and your attempt of ridding ourselves of teams RWBY and JNPR. You may be a useful pawn my dear Roman, but a pawn can always be replaced. So refrain from insulting Adam's help and do not fail again."

Roman nodded with sweat dripping down his brow and kept his mouth shut.

"Now Adam, about the breach. We need more of your followers to help with it so that we can have enough negativity and doubt before the Vytal festival." Cinder asked and Reaper held off from jumping down to listen.

"I'll have more be sent up to Mountain Glenn by the end of the week. Then the week after, we execute our plan."

Cinder nodded, pleased with Adam's cooperation. Reaper took this as his cue to make his appearance.

"Well. I can't believe how much info you all just gave me. This will help out a lot in destroying your masters plan Cinder." He spoke in his hauntingly deep voice that echoed everywhere. Laughing as the group below him looked around in shock.

"You thought I was one of your queen's pawns Cinder. That I was just another weapon for her to use, not anymore. I broke free from her hold and I'm going to enjoy making her suffer for what she did to me. Now do me a favor and DIE!"

He phased from the rafters and unleashed his Death Blossom on them all. The few grunts that were in the room became bloody stains on the wall, Roman felt his aura dropping and luckily Neo came in to block the oncoming fire, Cinder threw up a fire wall to protect herself and Adam absorbed a few of the shots but still felt his aura get dented all the way down to sixty percent.

Reaper stood before them laughing and pulled out Yacidian, Widow activated her infra sight so he could see everyone in the room. He leaped towards Torchwick, smashing Neo out of the way and slamming him into a wall. Adamn rushed from behind with his blade raised to stab him from behind, but was forced away by a hail of bullets. He looked up to see Sombra smirking at them all and continued to rain down on them. Reaper held Roman by the throat and rammed his shotgun into the thiefs stomach, elicting a gasp of pain from the red headed criminal. He pulled the trigger and Roman's aura plummeted to zero, knowing that the next shot would end his life. Neo rushed to his aid and was met with the incoming shot of a sniper rifle. She ducked into cover and gazed in horror as Reaper pulled the trigger of his shotgun again, spraying Roman's insides all over the wall behind them. She silently screamed no and sprinted over to his lifeless corpse, crying as she grabbed his shoulders. Reaper walked away and looked at a shocked looking Cinder.

"Hi Cinder. I know Salem told you about her new assassin. That was me before I took back control. I"m gonna make you wish that your were never born and kill you, false maiden."

Cinder stared at him with fear and fire engulfed her palms, ready to incinerate him. Before they could fight, a cry of pain could be heard. Reaper looked up to see a ragged looking Sombra trying to fend off an irate Adam. He signaled Widow to keep Cinder busy with sniper fire and teleported in front of Sombra, blocking Adam's incoming strike that would've broken through her aura.

"Thought you could handle the pissed off Terrorist?" He chuckled and held off Adam's blade.

Sombra was panting in exhaustion and looked at Reaper with a pissed off expression.

"Shut up Miquel. The Toro is a stronger bastard than I thought. Deal with him while I help Widow out with the fire punta."

She leaped down and started shooting as Cinder with her SMG. Reaper cracked his neck and stared at Adam with an uncaring expression, ready to tear him apart.

"Are you afraid Taurus? Afraid that you'll die before seeing you peoples precious equality? Well guess what, with the way the White Fang is run now and how much of a bloodthirsty piece of shit you are, equality will never happen. So I'll be doing the world a favor by wiping you off the face of Remnant!"

He slammed into him with fury and Adam was barely able to block his strike, gritting his teeth in rage at what he said. Reaper feigned a slice to the side which the radical terrorist bought and slammed his fist into Adam's stomach. He coughed out spit, crying out in pain and Reaper followed up by slamming the pommel of his blade into his head. Adam's aura was already low from the Reaper's initial shotgun barrage and now only had thirty percent left. Reaper grabbed him by his hair and slammed him into the ground head first. Spider web cracks formed where Adam's face impacted and he groaned as his aura shattered. Reaper was about to stab Adam when Cinder threw a fireball at him, making him retreat from the coming flame.

"Your not taking anymore of my pawns away Reaper. NEO!" She ordered and Neo was still clutching onto Roman's corpse with tears streaming down her cheeks. She teleported over to Cinder and Adam, teleporting them away from Reaper who growled in frustration.

"Didn't get to kill them all but we at least got Roman and know what their next big plan is. Good work ladies." He threw away his empty shotguns and holstered his two fresh ones. Sombra ran up to him and gave him a happy looking smirk.

"I got more info from the terminal they had. Shouldn't take me too long to crack the encryption to know exactly what they're doing."

Reaper nodded in thanks and Widow swung down to them, giving them a small smile.

"I would say the mission was a success. Quite a team the three of us are." Widow said in an upbeat tone.

Sombra nodded and Reaper did as well. Sombra and widow held onto his shoulders while he teleported them all back to base.

Once Reaper got them all back, he fell to one knee clutching at his mask and panting in exhaustion. Sombra and Widow were by his side immediately in worry and Reaper held up his hand.

"I'm fine. I just need a minute, long enough for the pain to go away." He panted out in pain as he stood up on shaky legs.

"What do you mean pain Miquel?" Sombra asked in a concerned voice and Reaper looked at her. Widow was just as curious and stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Remember when I said that this was my curse Widow?" She nodded and Reaper continued.

"My body isn't much of a body anymore. It's more of a vessel than anything else that holds me together in one piece and place. I can phase through bullets and other things because my body completely dissolves, then regenerates as I become solid once more. It hurts more than any pain I've ever felt in my entire life. When I teleport it's the exact same thing. Every time I phase and teleport, I can feel my body tearing itself apart and putting myself back together. It never goes away and it's now my curse. I have to live with the constant pain of my very being and carry on. That's why I need to wait for the pain to go away. So my body can regenerate and become whole again. Well, as whole as I can be now that I'm a monster." He spoke in a voice filled with pain and anguish. He walked away from the two women and stumbled into his room to rest.

Widow and Sombra looked at one another in worry for Reaper, knowing that neither of them could do anything to ease his pain.

"Well Widow, I'm gonna decode this encryption. Talk to you later." She walked towards her setup and Widow spoke up.

"Amelie. That's my real name." Sombra looked at her and smiled.

"Have a good sleep then Amelie."

Amelie smiled back and went to bed. Sombra cracked her fingers and typed away at her computer, decrypting the new information she gathered from the mission.

* * *

 **Next chapter is when Jaune trys to convince Genji to come back with him. Til next time, Read and Review!**


	18. Mountain Glenn

**It has been long, and I apologize for that. But I've been really busy with school and making other stories. Here's another well deserved chapter. Read and review.**

* * *

 **(Reaper)**

"So what more info did you get from the terminal Sombra?" Reaper asked as Sombra stretched with a proud smile on her face.

"More than you would think Miguel. That crazy White Fang pendejo has a larger operation going on than what we overheard. He has bombs that are on board a train that will be used to break through below the streets of Vale while attracting a horde of Grimm."

"That is insanity. Why would he want to do something like that?" Widow asked in horror and Reaper then chipped in.

"He's insane Amelie. From what I heard from my friend Blake, who knew him personally, he used to want faunus equality and rights. Overtime however, all he wanted to do was kill humans. He's a psychopathic murderer who wants nothing more than the death of all humans and it's about time someone killed him." Reaper said in a hate filled voice as he crushed the corner of the table he was sitting at.

"Then we'll have to shut them down. If this is some elaborate plan that Salem is ordering fire punta to do, then we need to stop it. Right Miquel?"

Reaper nodded and cracked his neck as he stood. He strode toward his room and grabbed his scroll. His thumb hovered above Ozpin's number as he debated on calling him or not.

"I can tell your troubled Mike." Widow said as she stood in his doorway. Reaper looked at her and then back down at his phone.

"I should call Ozpin. I'm confident in our abilities to stop Taurus, but I have a sneaking suspicion that we're biting off more than we can chew. I dragged both you and Sombra in my quest for vengeance and I can't help but feel as though I'm going to get you both killed. I know I forced you into this, but I know you were used just as badly as I was."

"You're not scared about our performance Ma Cherie. No, you're afraid that he'll send your friends from Beacon aren't you? You don't want them to be hurt. But you don't want that woman you love to see you."

Reaper remained silent as he breathed in deeply and started to chuckle.

"Heh, nailed it right on the head like usual eh Amelie? I guess it's my guilt of not going back with them. I loved Yang deeply, she helped fill in the holes that were made from the loss of my family. But I can't let her suffer through my pain as well. She doesn't need a monster in her life."

He held his head in his hands as he stared down at nothing.

"To be frank Mike, I understand why you are scared. But you need to remember something," She moved his hands from his head and stared right in his eyes, "We are both monsters and have lost much. And monsters should stick together, because we belong with no one else." Widow said with a small smile as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Reaper then stared back down at his scroll and messaged Ozpin to send a team to Mountain Glenn along with the details of how severe the situations will become if it isn't stopped. Reaper stood up and walked out of his room.

 _"It's time for us to take out that crazy bastard."_ Reaper vowed.

 **(Jaune)**

"But master, you would be a great ally to have and would be an amazing teacher if you came to Beacon! Why do you refuse?" Jaune asked Genji while they got ready for bed. Genji looked to his student and shook his head.

"It is not time for me to come back yet Jaune. I will know when my time to fight comes, until then I will stay here. Sharpening my skills and prepare for whatever comes my way."

Jaune moved to argue more but was interrupted by his grandfather.

"Let it go Jaune. Genji will know when it's time. So get some rest son."

Jaune nodded and moved inside his room. Jack looked to Genji with a stern glare.

"You know as well as I do Genji, this war is coming and we need to be ready for it."

Genji said nothing as he opened the door to his room and looked back at Jack.

"I do Jack. But now is not the time." Genji said back as he closed his door, leaving Jack alone.

 **(Later that night)**

Genji woke up in the middle of the night to go meditate next to Angela's grave, staring up at the moon.

"It has been going well Angela. Jaune is a good student and it's nice to see Jack again." He said in a calm voice while hearing several suspicious noises a ways from his house.

"Jack is right. I might need to join this fight sooner than I thought. I just hope that my friends that are still alive stay that way." Rapid footsteps approached Genji and he sighed tiredly as multiple lasersights trained on him.

"Hmmm. Looks like Talon finally found me. You will not like this discovery." Genji said calmly as he backflipped into the air, skewering three assassins in the head instantly. The remaining five shot wildly to try and hit Genji but to no avail.

"Back at you!" Genji yelled as he reflected bullets back at the assassin and ripped the operative apart. The cyborg ninja gave the last four assassins no time to recover as he sliced through each of them with a single swift strike, killing them all.

"Kono teido ka." Genji said emotionlessy as he looked at his handiwork, but was interrupted by the sound of more gunfire coming from the house. Genji dashed forward toward the house and found Jaune and Jack standing over the remaining corpses of the assassins.

"Looks like they found us eh Genji?" Jack said with a chuckle as he reloaded his rifle.

"Master, what else needs to happen to finally make you come to Beacon? This is the time to do it. Please, come with me." Jaune asked his master as Genji gazed out at the destruction of his home.

"Heh, I guess you're right Jaune. It looks like it's time for this sparrow to join the fight once more. We leave at dawn to Beacon."

Jaune smiled beneath his helmet in victory and pride.

 _"We have master now to help with this fight. This will help tip the scales in our favor greatly."_ Jaune thought as they got to work moving the corpses out.

 **(Reaper)**

Reaper fell to one knee once more as he teleported his team to Mountain Glenn, straining himself greatly. Widow and Sombra looked at him worriedly as he held up his hand.

"I'm...I'm fine...I just...need a sec..." He breathed heavily as he stood shakily on his feet, cracking his neck as he rolled his shoulders.

"You both know why we're here. We need to stop that crazy bastard from killing hundreds of people. Widow, like last time you'll give us oversight and covering fire. Sombra, you'll be with me and do what you did last time. Hack anything electronic and give us a breakdown on defenses. Clear?"

They both nodded as the three of them went to work. Reaper smashed a hole through the road to let them go down below where the train would be. It didn't take them long as they finally came up on the camp.

"The info was good. They're moving all those explosives onto the train." Sombra noted openly while Reaper thought of how they were going to get rid of the bombs.

"I might just have a crazy idea. It might bring the whole mountain down on top of us, but it'll stop those bastards dead in their tracks."

"And what would that be Miguel? Are you suggesting we make a chain reaction and blow up all of the bombs?"

Reaper shrugged in defeat while Sombra sighed.

"Miiguel, that many bombs would not only destroy the entire place but also attract every damn White Fang and Grimm here. We can't risk that. Is stealth an option?" Sombra asked questionably and Reaper shrugged hopelessly.

"I can sneak but I don't have anything silent other than my sword. Plus, there's too many to stealthfully kill. How about this, Widow covers us while I teleport you to the bombs so you can hack them and I'll distract them."

"And what of the huntsman team that you contacted Ozpin to send?" Widow said with an eyebrow raised and Reaper shook his head.

"We don't have time. Let's star-"

'BOOOOMMMM!" A massive explosion sounded from above and out came teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Well there's our answer!" Reaper growled with irritation evident in his voice as he grabbed Sombra and teleported to the bombs.

"Get to work while I help them out. If anyone tries to fuck with you Widow has you covered!" He phased away as Sombra started her work.

RWBY and JNPR were running through the White fang with great prejudice, incapacitating members left and right. However, Yang and Ruby got overextended, exposing themselves to alerted grunts with rifles ready.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed as she pulled her sister into herself, bracing for the impact of bullets. They didn't come and she looked up to see a familiar cloaked figure.

"Heh, guess old habits die hard huh Yang?" Reaper chuckled as Yang couldn't say anything and he unleashed a barrage of shotgun shells down on the ones who attempted to kill Yang and Ruby. When his guns clicked dry, he threw them like he usually did and charged with Yacidian. Reaper bisected the first unfortunate grunt and grabbed another by the throat, snapping his neck and approaching the last one menacingly with his blade scraping the floor as he approached. The grunt shook uncontrollably as he was looking up at the physical being of death itself.

"Well?" Reaper cocked his head to the side as he grabbed the barrel of the gun and pushed it against his own chest, "Are you going to shoot me or not?!"

The grunt could only whimper in fear as he pissed himself from fear. Reaper sighed and smashed his fist across the scared to death bastard, knocking him out.

"He looked like he's seen a ghost." He laughed as he looked back at Yang who gulped as he approached.

"Are you two alright?" Reaper asked and Yang and Rubynodded.

"Mike I-" Yang tried to say something but he interrupted her.

"No Yang. Not now. We have a job to do and it needs to be done. We might talk later." He phased away after interrupting her and Yang shook away the shock, jumping back into the battle.

Reaper sliced through the last of the grunts and scanned the area.

 _"Where the hell is Taurus?"_ He thought to no one as he looked around.

His thoughts were interrupted when and electrical shock started to course through him.

"HRAAAGGGGHHH!" Reaper screamed in agony as Watts shocked him with his semblance.

"Miguel! Widow shoot that bastard!" Sombra said over the radio and Widow did so, driving the mustached man away. Reaper stood panting heavily as his eyes started to grow blood red,

"You're going to die for that old man..." Reaper promised as he stomped toward him but was interrupted as a metal tail tried to stab him from behind. Tyrian was seething with rage and muttering madly while glaring at Reaper.

"Little brat...reason why goddess is displeased...must impress!" He cackled loudly as reaper cracked his neck and readied his shotguns.

"This time it's going to be different you assholes." Reaper promised as he fired the first shots.

* * *

 **And done. Sorry for the wait but It's updated. Read and review please.**


	19. Reboot

So after a long time of thinking about the future of this story I've decided that I am going to reboot it. I talked with a fellow writer JC of the corn and felt that this is for the best. I'm going to delete all previous chapters and start anew, or if enough people review I'll keep the older version up and create a new one entirely. Sorry if I disappointed anyone.


End file.
